Return With A Vengeance
by beastmode953
Summary: Check hunger for more.Advanceshipping
1. Team Meeting

So heres my rewrite. Not much since i haven't really worked on this fic too much but ill do my best to update every other week. If you've read this before tell me what you want me to change and keep from the original. And also, Remember to Read and Review your opinions on it.

* * *

><p>Chapter one. Team meeting.<p>

_A _Feline-like Pokemon stood up top a mountain,intently watching the battle taking fold. It has been years since he last saw them but he knew that they were to make an appearance in Kanto sooner or later. He watched the match intently studying his target's battle style but he just couldn't help it. Memories of his past keeps occupying his mind as he tries to concentrate.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a violent scene. The place looked as if a war just took went on. They were surrounded by dead Pokémon. They were all killed for one purpose. To capture their leader, Mewtwo._

_He had fought his battles and won, but the war was still lost. All of his friends gave it everything they had but perished. All of them but one. His faithful friend Pikachu stood by him through thick and thin. He wasn't going down til' he was certain the Rockets were taken out. Their chance of winning was very thin, but they kept on keeping on._

"_We took down your whole army Mewtwo. We have you surrounded," Domino said. "Even if you erased our memories again I will have some file of you to remind me of. We will always find you so there is no reason to run away. You have no more army so what's the point of finding your purpose now?"_

_Mewtwo cringed at the word purpose. He had searched all his life searching for it. Now seeing the battlefield he knew what his purpose was, to destroy his creator._

"_You can't use me if I'm not alive. I have nothing else to live for and even when I'm gone someone else will be here to stop me."_

"_Are you talking about him?" The blonde spoke while pointing to a picture. "I found it in one of your rooms. Don't worry Mewtwo we'll kill him quick, and anyways we already have a copy of your DNA so all we have to do is make a copy of you."_

"_Pikachu can you hear me?" The Psychic-Type communicated telepathically._

"_Pipikapi (Yes Mewtwo but barely)."_

"_I'm coming to get you just hold on."_

_So with a big flash of light that looked a lot like Self Destruct, he disappeared only to teleport to his yellow sidekick's hiding place. Putting his little partner on his shoulder, he set out to build a base to accommodate himself with what he needs for his mission. To search for an army to take down Team Rocket._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>It still wouldn't brush off his mind so he just tried his best to keep watching. He already missed most of the match and now they were in their final match. HE completely missed the whole thing.<p>

"Hurry ! Use your Aqua Jet!"

As the opponent charged towards the sea otter, he became doused in a torrent of water. Seconds later the two Pokémon collided so violently that Floatzel's shield was broken during the impact. The otter survived the reckless attack and fell onto his right knee. However, that wasn't the case for the other Pokémon.

"Electabuzz is out, Floatzel wins! " The announcer shouted. "The winner of this semifinal match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! He will be the one to face Ritchie in the final match!"

It had been pretty exciting lately in the Kanto region. The League had set up a tournament a few weeks back, and the winning trainer would qualify to battle their choice of champions from one of the four regions. The winner would earn their title as well as a trophy.

To keep the tournament tuned to the high class trainers, the planners created a steep set of qualifications to enter. The conditions were as follows: all participants must have all 4 regions' badges, a starter Pokémon from every region, and at least 30 Pokémon caught.

After many hard fought rounds, Ash Ketchum had made it to the finals and tomorrow he will be going up against Ritchie. Tonight though, it was just a little gathering in the Oak Ranch to celebrate everyone's achievements.

All of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members representing their respective regions were among those there along with the friends and family of the finalists. In the end, nearly 300 people had made it to the gathering. The Oak residence was the only place in town that had a big enough outdoor area to be able to fit that many people, and the resident Professor was more than happy to offer up the space for them to use.

Humans and Pokémon alike were all out having fun and enjoying themselves. Dozens of white tables and folding chairs had been laid out for the guests to use, and a large buffet table was set up in a far corner, under the shade of a large white tent. The lawn was a perfectly manicured, picturesque green,

and many of the guests Pokémon were playing tag with each other, or similar frivolities as they sprinted across the bright grass.

Although a lot was going on, the current center of attention for most of the humans was a beer drinking contest between Lt. Surge and Bruno.

Lance was busy sweet talking Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four. He was quite the playboy in the past and that reputation seemed to follow him in Kanto. At least this time, he finally had the chance to get a fresh start, at least for now.

They weren't the only ones checking interests. Oscar and Andi were playing matchmaker around the party and actually managed to make some good matchups.

Sabrina gazed at the other partygoers around her in a solemn silence thy contrasted sharply with the merrymaking that swirled around her. she has never found her match. It seemed to her that the opposite gender sought only to manipulate her - as they approached their true intentions were already revealed in their auras by her psychic powers.

Whenever she found someone pure of heart, they had already found someone else. It was times like this that caused Sabrina to wish she never could read minds. Despite this, she was able to find some amusement from the group of teenagers at the buffet table.

Gary was currently engrossed in conversation with Dawn. The coordinator was very interested in Gary's research and their discussion currently revolved around living with Prof. Oak and his life. Ever since Dawn had seen the Professor's TV show and happened across his poetry, she had realized that she loved both. The pair were very well aware that this was a perfect topic to get closer to one another.

"Why don't you just ask my grandpa about his show yourself?" Gary grumbled irritably, crossing his arms in a huff.

Despite the convincing rouse, it was only a bluff. He was attracted to the young thirteen-year-old blunette, but they had a 3 year age difference and he was very concerned with what others would think of him.

The young researcher really liked her confidence and her commitment to look good. It was qualities they both shared. He also liked that she got along so great with his grandfather.

Dawn also liked that they had similar qualities. She also thought it was adorable how he interacted with Ash and even with to their rivalry, they stayed good friends. It reminded her of her own rivals

Johanna Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz's mother, watched the pair of them from the other end of the buffet table.

Johanna was no fool. She knew of the young man's feeling for her daughter, but despite the age difference she had no objection to any relationship between the two of them. He was different from most guys - unlike many of the others who introduced themselves to her daughter, he wasn't simply after what was under her skirt.

Tracey Sketchit, the Professor's assistant, was the perfect gentleman to the ladies, but his current situation was over the limit. He was caring to Misty's every demand as if he were her puppet. The confidence and domineering nature of Misty Waterflower was very attracting to him, and like a bug drawn to the nectar of a Victreebell, he couldn't resist.

She was a sweet caring girl, but she knew what she wanted and wouldn't let anything or anyone stop her. At least she too was very attracted to Tracey, and this worked in his favor. She never thought she would find such a great guy like him that would follow her every command and had found her own little Vulpix in him. In short, the poor man was whipped. Misty's sisters were glad she found a boy like him and to them he was the perfect man-servant for Misty. They saw the sparks fly during the underwater performance they had together. Not much many knew that they had secretly been meeting each other since Cerulean wasn't very far from Pallet.

Prof Oak also approved of the couple. He loved and cared for all the kids that were close to Gary and Ash, and he knew they were all great kids and deserved the best. He was the father figure to the ones who grew up without a dad.

Brock on the other hand finally had enough of his old position. Unlike Tracy, he didn't let girls use him as a stepping stool. As a matter of fact, he was slowly trying to help him be the dominant one in the relationship. But he knew better than anyone that any battle with Misty would be an uphill one. No one knew how, but he seemed to grow out of his creepy perverted stage and had gotten really good with the ladies. Only he and Sabrina knew, thanks to her psychic abilities, that he took classes online on how to pick up women. He had spent all his Pokémon doctor school money to do so, but he felt like it was worth it. Unlike the trainer though, Sabrina thought he was a complete moron - but she was rather impressed with his dedication to his endeavors. She also didn't fail to notice the feelings of a certain Frontier Brain for the Rock-Type Gym Leader.

Sabrina was just hoping things go for the better, for all of them.

Max Maple, May's younger brother, couldn't imagine how his friends could act so differently with girls. Well, actually there was one time he almost felt the same way. Unfortunately for him, it was short-lived and after a battle with the girl's , it turned out she would not return his feelings. He quiety recalled the events of that day in his mind, recalling that didn't have a Pokémon at the time so he had borrowed Ash's Corphish. Even after all that, Corphish came to cheer him up. He hadn't really liked anyone else since, and despite her initial rejection of him, he had a feeling he would see that girl again.

And out of everything going on, as much as he wouldn't admit it, there was one couple he was really excited got together. They were out with Dawn and only god knows what Dawn did to get them together. Speaking of which, he thought, where's Ash and May?Where were Ash's Pokémon?

On the outskirts of the Oak Lab there was a gathering of around 30 different Pokémon. They were there to discuss some matters concerning the tournament taking place tomorrow, as if they were huddled up for a really big football game, the entire company being led by a tiny yellow mouse. This was their trainer's right hand man, and he was highly respected among the Pokémon there. There were many different species present, many of them quite rare to their current region, spanning from Kanto and Johto, south to Hoenn, and even all the way north to Sinnoh.

After being together at Oak's Lab they all developed friendships amongst each other, but Pikachu knew them better than anyone; from their aspirations, their dreams, their strengths, and their weaknesses, even all the way down to their crushes They were grouped not by home regions but the groups Ash had trained them with. Included with them were Pokémon that Ash at one point promised to come back for. On one side was the original Kanto team including Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, and Haunter.

A lot of them never went past their first stage in which Ash caught them. The only exceptions being Charizard, who was raised by a different trainer at one point, Pidgeot, who was never used much after Ash attained the Kanto starters, Kingler, and Butterfree. The rest had evolved before their capture. This team reflected Ash as a beginner. Very stubborn headed, eager, and warm hearted, but afraid of going to the next level. They went to the top 16 in the Indigo League, proving to both Ash and themselves that they had a long way to go, though they were able to redeem themselves while in the Orange Islands by defeating the Orange Crew.

The Johto team, who stood on the other side was very small in contrast. It only had Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, and Noctowl. Even though they weren't as deep as some of the other groups, Ash had a good retention rate with them. All of them resided at Oak's Lab and all his Johto starters, with the exception of Totodile had reached their second form. At this point in his career as a trainer Ash had been a bit more humble and had built a better relationship with the Pokémon he had. He began to have balance in his team. They went on to the top eight with their hard work in the Silver Conference combined with the efforts of the Kanto team. They are definitely considered some of Ash's best team players.

The Hoenn squad topped the other two with stats. With Donphan, Swellow,Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Gliscor, Glalie, and Larvitar he had a team that was more ambitious than the last. After two league losses he felt the need to prove something, and it reflected through his team. Not many may notice, but he was more emotional when he was raising this squad. Gliscor and Torkoal were good examples of and also a few others. It may have been the drive to win or it could've been the blue eyed brunette coordinator that got Ash so fired up, but there was no doubt there was a lot of heat with this team. They had stayed at top 8 like the former team and with the help of the Kanto team took out the Battle Frontier.

The last group was the Sinnoh team; Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, and Garchomp had all reached their strongest forms. Not much can be said about this team because this was Ash's most recent one. They went on to the top four with the help of his Hoenn Pokémon and Ash was nothing like he used to be. He went all out in preparing his new Pokémon this time around. As Pikachu looked over them he had seen the differences with the teams and how they all reflected a part of Ash. Now that they were all together they all had to be put on the same pace. They had the same goal and they had to get back to back. Ash's lineup was already defined beforehand and their job was to work some last minute training with the starters. Everyone had a part to it. They had a surprise for Ash and May for their one month.

From a distance, two figures obscured in shadows closely watched the group. The first was very tall and stood with a great sense of confidence, and his companion was just like the one leading Ash's team, a yellow mouse with a few minor differences that differ from other Pikachu. He was watching the battle earlier and didn;t get a chance to see Ash's battling style.

At least now he had a chance to check what he was now working with. That Pikachu of Ash's sure was the leader of the pact. It's just too bad that he can't use him.

They spent a long period of time watching the group below them in silence, making sure to stay well hidden from any observers. The two had to be fully aware of what they were working with and what they were up against so they took many mental notes as they observed what was occurring before them. If they made the slightest miscalculation, it would instantly spell disaster.

On the other side of the ranch, two figures were looking to get some privacy by staying away from the main party. They were walking hand in hand by one of the many ponds on the property. One was a boy with messy raven black hair, a fitted cap which the boy never left without, and a black undershirt with a blue jacket over. He also had on blue jeans as well as black and blue shoes matching his hat. The girl beside him wore a blue bandana, a black sleeveless T-shirt with a white collar, black bike shorts,black socks, and blue sneakers to match her bandana. You could never catch the two without gloves but tonight was an exception. It was pretty obvious that they were a newly made couple and the matching outfits just sealed the deal. It was quiet and peaceful night while they walked until the girl broke the silence.

"You seem so calm. Aren't you even a least bit nervous?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice"This is the biggest battle you've ever been a part of."

"You don't need to worry about me May," the boy reassured her.

"I've got tomorrow all planned out. What could bring me down?"

May giggled lightly at his apparent confidence. "But you should show at least little concern for tomorrow, because it seems as though you don't even care whether you win or not," May said worriedly.

"Of course I'm worried, but what's the use of showing it. If I show a little doubt it won't help you or my Pokémon at all. No use in everyone getting worried." Assuring her with a small smile, Ash didn't want her to start worrying about his battle more than he was.

"And how is that?" "When I first started I was a little too overconfident and had one track mind. I just wanted to be a Pokémon Master. I was young and my naive nature reflected among my Pokémon. They too were scared of evolving like I was of growing up. Charizard was an exception because he had a trainer before me and I didn't use Pidgeot as much as the others but when I met you..."

May was curious at where he was getting at. "For the first time I felt responsible for someone else besides myself. I always had Brock and Misty helping me out, and Brock cooking for my Pokémon but now I had to grow up. The night we left, your dad called me and gave me his trust in keeping you and Max safe. He admitted he sent Max to watch over us also but he knew he trusted me by how I cared for Pikachu. Even after Brock came I still felt responsible I needed to take more of a leadership role. My Pokémon were also growing as a reflection of me and most of them have evolved too. What I'm trying to say is that, May, I've grown up. I'm no longer doing it for myself. I'm doing it for you, and for my team."

"You've already achieved your dream as top coordinator and I'm proud of you for that. I mentored you, Max, and all my Pokémon, and if I don't move on you will lose respect for me. "

"Ash..." May cut in."I will never, and could never, lose respect for you. I love you. And I know our friends and Pokémon feel the same way."

"Thanks May." Turning to the brunette, he made to bring her into a kiss.

"Misdrevoussss!"

"Ahhh!What the f...!"

"That wasn't very nice Misdreavus," May reprimanded the Ghost-Type who had surprised them. "Return," she commanded, bring forth the Pokémon's ball. "Are you okay Ash?I'm sorry about her, she's a bit of a jokester."

"Yeah I'm okay... I have a Haunter who acts the same way." _Way to ruin a good moment_,Ash thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ranch, Ash's Pokémon were still strategizing.

"Hey guys, I'm calling an audible. Snorlax you're out. And you, you're in." Pikachu had his hands full trying to sort out the training regiment for all the Pokémon.

"Does Ash know about this?" somebody screamed.

"No, but he'll be thankful for it. He's an old friend guys, don't be scared. Ok let's keep going. No pain no gain!" The other Pokémon sounded restless. It wasn't hard to tell they were on the verge of just giving up and if had be jump Pikachu. "Alright fine," the Electric-Type conceded. "Take five. Bayleef use Synthesis on their wounds."

The Pokémon were thankful to their friend but that didn't excuse the fact that it was two in the morning! As they healed up Pikachu kept talking. "Sorry for being so aggressive on you guys but Ash wouldn't have picked you if he didn't believe in you. I believe in you too. It's been years of work and the extra hours tonight will pay off. I bet you Ritchie's Pokémon are sleeping right now."

_Like we should be doing Pikachu, now shut the hell up,_ some Pokémon thought.

"They think they got it won but they don't," Pikachu continued his preaching. "They don't want it as bad as we do!"

"Pikachu is going crazy," the Pokémon watching on the sidelines who weren't part of Pikachu's group muttered amongst themselves.

"Should we stop him?" somebody asked.

"No, they need this. Let it go," someone else replied.

"Let's go guys, not 'til we get this done," Pikachu contined as they trained. "Do it for Ash, do it for the team, do it for..." Before Pikachu could finish his sentence three bright lights flared in the crowd of Pokémon that made up Ash's teams.

Pikachu stopped and stood with a grin on his face as he noticed the telltale glow of white light. "Now that's what's up!"

* * *

><p>Well i guess thats it. I wanted to put in more time but im currently betareading another fic at the moment and have two other fics to updated.<p>

Check out Finding Ash By fallen champion. From Chapter 2 and up i will be betareading that fic. Remember to Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Desire is the starting point of all achievement, not a hope, not a wish, but a keen pulsating desire which transcends everything. Napoleon Hill.

Chapter two. Game time.

Pika! Pikachu yelled as he jumped on top of his master to wake him up excited for the day. Unaware of the events of the night before ash gets up and looks at his belt. "Pikachu are those pokeballs full?". Pikapi! Pikachu nodded happily. He was expecting to get his pokemon before going to sleep but he came home late last night with may so he decided to get them the following day. "Thanks Pikachu! I totally forgot about it last night I really appreciate you going out last night to gather up my pokemon. Pikapi! "You don't even know the half of it"Pikachu thought.

Well let me freshen up and we can get going. The match starts ina few hours and I want to get the guys all warmed up before the battle. "oh shit" Pikachu thought. "He can't see them yet. And theyll be grumpy from waking up this early. I kept them up all night!".

Pikapikapipikachuchu(I think we should relax before the match you don't want them pulling a muscle don't you?). It's just a little warmup Pikachu it wouldn't hurt. Just a way to stretch out. Pikapikakapi?(don't you want to hang out with may before your battle?) Pikachu what are you hiding? Tell me now I don't have time for this..Pikachu:nothin we stayed up last night. They want some sleep. Ok Pikachu well I'm trusting you. Better not have done anything stupid. I'm going to take a shower. Damn that was close Pikachu thought. Pikachu then went back to sleep. Ash got done with the shower. Ok Pikachu let's go meet the others.

Gary, Brock ,Tracey and Max all stayed at the Oak Ranch that night. Gary had alot of contemplating to do. He couldnt stop thinking of Dawn. She was so energetic and chipper. He hasnt met anyone like her before. She livens up the place when shes around. Tracey and Max were listening in on Brock's lecture on women. Tracey didnt like it one bit but he knew he needed to stop being misty's vulpix. Max knew he would have to learn eventually he just didnt feel comfortable with Brock's new style of getting at girls. It was so dominating,so manipulative. Yet it was so smooth. Even though Gary was a little distracted, he was taking mental notes for later on. If he tried any of the stuff Brock mentioned, people wouldve thought of him as a pedophile.

The girls stayed in the extra room at the Ketchum Residence. Delia Ketchum was like a second mom to all of them so they just felt comfortable there. All the boys stayed at the Oak Ranch because Ash was more comfortable in his own room. May and Ash didnt get home until later but by the time they got there everyone was already asleep. In the morning the girls were very contemplative. None of them had anything to say. Misty liked Tracey but he needed to man up a bit. Dawn was concerned about her and Gary. The age difference was too big but still none of their friends really cared. Of the three girls May was the only one that was worried about anything. As a matter of fact she woke up early just to help out Delia cook.

After everyone freshened up a bit they all met up at ashs house to have breakfast. They had a few hours to kill and it only took a half hour to get onto the battlefield. They were all going to fly there. Everyone was surprisingly quiet. Brock was the first one to speak up. "Hey Ash! You haven't told us who youre using for the match. What are the lineups? "Don't worry about it." Ash said. "It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see".

Three hours after breakfast Ash decides to release his pokemon to check whose in what ball. Pikapipichu!(stop wait til we battle). "Pikachu I need to know who's in what ball."Ash explained. So Pikachu points them out. (Well there's the green lizard there's the blue turtle the walking plant the dragon and there's..) "Let me guess it's the fatass in the final ball" Ash interrupted. "I dont know why you're being so rude towards them but you shouldn't call your friends names Pikachu. Whatever you did better not affect my battle today". Smh after all I did Pikachu thought. "Hello and welcome everybody to the final match of this tournament!"

"On the right side is Ritchie!"On the left side is Ash Ketchum. "Ok trainers this will be a best out of six match trainers choose your pokemon." "Here we go I choose you happy"He screamed. . Ritchie send out his butterfree. And now it was Ashs turn. Ash grabs a pokeball. It's been a while but ill be using him first. He has never let me down.. Go Squirtle. He was expecting a bald blue turtle with black eyes and a small blue tailto come out but what came out was a surprise. He did see a blue turtle but it wasnt bald. It had wings for ears and his eyes werent completely black. Also his tail was alot fluffier and white.

"WARTORTLE!" He screamed. Ash takes a look at Pikachu. Pika(hehehe we had a long night it's gametime). Wartortle! The pokemon screamed. Squirtle! I mean Wartortle when did this happen? Wartortle pulls his shades up looks straight at mays Wartortle and winks at her(this is for you babe) Ladies and gentleman looks like from the last time ashs squirrel was on the field it had evolved into Wartortle. This will be an exciting match. Begin! "Papa Roach To Be Loved starts playing"

"Happy confusion. " Ritchie yelled. "Free! "Happy screamed. Wartortle counter with water gun. The watergun hit happy head on. Icebeam/psybeam! Collision after collision. For a few minutes til finally... Wartortle. Bide and then charge for a skull bash. Wartortle is charging speed ready to hit butterfree. Ritchie had to think fast. It would be a direct hit if he didnt act. "Butterfree sleep powder."  
>Wartortle was closing in and was just inches away and he got stunned by the powder. "Ice Beam hurry!" Ash Countered back. "Butterfree is unable to battle and Wartortle is fast asleep. This match is a tie! Trainers choose your next pokemon!"<p>

Sceptile/Cruise go! Whoa ritchie you have a tyranitar thats amazing! Yea ash thanks Let the match begin! Sceptile leaf blade. Cruise metal claw. Once again another collision. Minutes pass. Hyperbeam/solarbeam. Both pokemon fall on the floor. They were evenly matched. Cruise had monster strength alot more powerful than sceptiles no doubt. "Hurry cruise use earth quake. "

With the last of his energy cruise uses his earthquake. Sceptile may not be as strong as the big monster but he had more heart."Quick sceptile on the tree fast and use pound on Tyranitar while he lands its attack ."As Cruise is about to land his attack Sceptile lands a pound head on to tyranitar's back neck adding to his fall. That impact was enough to knock out the big tyrant. Tyranitar is out sceptile is the winner. Sceptile walked confidently to a nearby tree making sure his presence was known. Especially to a certain firefighting pokemon hes had his eyes on.

"Swellow I choose you!" Ritchie screamed. Ok then I choose you snorlax! Snorlax did not appear. To take his place was..."Gengar!" " What? since when did Ash own a Gengar?"  
>"He caught a Haunter years ago to defeat Sabrina for the gym battle and she took him back to Ash i guess. Im pretty sure he wanted to fight for Ash and recently evolved". Brock Explained<br>Pikachu(hehe surprise). Swallow sandattack. Gengar dodge. Smack smack. Gender is just playing around with swallow. The whole crowd entertained laughing it all off. Everyone except Ritchie and his swelliw were entertained by the tactics of the purple comedian. Misdrevious! Gengar looks ( what a babe!). Runs off the field and approaches misdrevious in a Brock manner. Gengar is off the field. Swallow wins! Ash sweatdropped.

He wondered who was placed on his two last pokeballs and definately didn't want to take a risk. Ritchie if its ok with you could we make the next battle a three on three. Id like to get this over with. Ok ash no problem. Zippo, sparky, jelly I choose you! Three beings appeared one an Orange dragon with a flaming tail. A yellow mouse with a pointy ears and a giant blue jellyfish. AHHH! A TENTACRUEL! A scream was heard from a female voice. May maple in the past was attacked by a tentacruel which led to a dislike of pokemon for most of her childhood. Kick his ass ash! Ok may...just calm down will ya.

Pikachu get on the field. Pika. And whoever you last two are come out. Ivysaur! Char! The charizards and pikachus looked at eachother. A loud char was also heard in the audience. Zippo the charizard took it as an indicator of interest and replied back to it. The other dragon was none other than charla. Ashs charizards mate. And there without a command from ash charizard charges! Sparky(we got this in the bag if that big idiot still doesn't listen to his trainer).

Pikachu was good friends with sparky and he was also very loyal to his trainer listening to his very command but he does not take any taunting of his teammates lightly. Pikachu charges without command. While that's going on the two dragons are airborne exchanging flamethrowers. The two pikachus were colliding with one another over and over. All ash and ritchie had to work with was his newly evolved ivysaur and ritchie had control of his tentacruel. Razor leaf! Bubblebeam. It kept going.

The pilachus had one more collision with both volt tackles but sparky with agility got out of his way and hit ivysaur. Pikachu didn't want to waste his energy either and volt tackles the completely useless tentacruel which resulted in a knockout. Charizard was on a rage fighting with blind anger. It kept going and then Zippo chooses a dragonbreathe and charizars an overheat. Big explosion. There was smoke.

Both were still standing and blaze was activated. They collided once more with a doubleblast burn. Charizard lands next to ivysaur who himself was near fainting. With one last roar he uses and summons a very strong sunlight. It was known as sunny day. But before the impact Zippo tried to interrupt him

And pikachu smacked him with an iron tail to the neck knocking the dragon out. The grass pokemon did not take this oppoprtunity for granted and took in sunlight for synthesis. Pikachu was then hit with a quick attack himself.

Also knocking him out. Ivysaur looked at his teammates. His friends. Family. This was their battle. To shoe who the better species was between the two. They dropped their pride their ego to give him one last opportunity. It was all up to him. This was his chance. He was a high level ivysaur but he just evolved the . with all the training they did and the sacrifices his friends made it was up to him. Ivysaur grew bright white he was gonna win it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the wait. Mewtwo will come next chapter. ch5 is done but not ch4 so any suggestions on what

you might think will happen helps alot. Also if you dont understand something , ask me. Also read "The Puppeteer's Wishes" by my Mentor Luciferix. Its a new story and im sure you'll love it.  
>Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon<p>

"You never truly know what you have your hands on until its completely taken away from you. "

Chapter 3.  
>"pikapikapikapika!".<p>

He was inches from his Target. Sparky felt victory coming.

"Charizard return!".

The pokeball missed.

Sparky had just made contact with the grass pokemon and hit head on, but the tail wasn't there. It didn't finish him off.

To everyone's surprise a Venusaur was face to face with him. Not only that but an airborne Charizard and a fully energized Pikachu.

Charizard and Pikachu had one of the strongest bonds in Ash's team. It was no doubt they were his strongest.

What happened during the battle was a planned event between the two.

Not only to help their friend evolve but to also impress their trainer's "mate".

"I forfeit"! "There's no way Sparky could beat all three of them. I don't want him to get seriously hurt. "

Pikapipikachuchuchupi!(No Ash don't let him I want to fight Sparky).

Ash ketchum had the match won no doubt but this was his best friend. He's fought plenty of battles for Ash. It's only fair that he let him fight his own rival head on.  
>"Is that okay with you Ritchie?".<p>

"Sure of course but only if its not an official finals match. No doubt you've already won and I don't want to take that away from you.

"Umm yeah sure thing Ritchie".

"Ritchie forfeits the match"! Ash Ketchum wins!

" Now we have an unofficial match for you folks".

Both Pokemon were very tired, but they were both ready to take one another down.

On one side Ash's Pikachu showed a hint of anger. He never would've thought Sparky would even think of doing what he was about to do. Venusaur obviously could be heavily injured if his plan would've been accomplished. Pikachu thought of nothing but revenge.

At the opposite side of him was Ritchie's Sparky. Never in his life has he been humiliated and helpless as he was. The yellow mouse was cornered by three very powerful Pokemon. If he could take it out on anyone, it would be Pikachu.

"It is a one on one battle between Ash's Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky. It will be a match to remember so stay in your seats folks.

"Let the match begin!"

"Pikachu quick attack!"

"Sparky you too."

They were evenly matched.

"Iron Tail!" Both trainers said

It was a stalemate. Hit after hit they collisioned with one another. The clinging sounds from their tails were similar to that of a swordfight. It kept going on until Ash had enough.

"Thunderbolt!"

"You too!"

They were both pushed back to their trainers sides by the explosion. Both panting heavily. They felt as if they had run a three mile run without stopping.

He then got an idea. Ash then pulls his hat on backwards knowing damn well Pikachu will give it its all.

"Pikachu hurry! Run up that wall!"

"What was he up to? I need to think fast." Ritchie thought

"Pikachu jump up and use an Aerial Volt Tackle!"

Much like in his battle against Tobias' Latios Pikachu was sppeding down waiting for impact.

"Sparky charge up your own Volt Tackle!"

They charged to eachother. Pikachu had obviously more power but he went right thru Sparky.

Sparky at the last second used agility to get out of the way and taking a move out of Sceptile's trick book used his Iron Tail along with Pikachu's fast speed as leverage into slamming him on the floor.

There was smoke everywhere. Noone saw what went on with the two.

As the smoke cleared, Everyone was surprised. There on the floor Pikachu laid. Fainted.

"Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle. Sparky and Ritchie wins!" This was an unofficial battle therefore Ash Ketchum is still the winner of the match!

Ash ran to his pokemon. It was badly hurt. He already won his battle but he wanted to help his friend win his. It was a bittersweet feeling.

He had the opportunity to fight the champion of his choice but his best friend has lost to its rival. He knew how it felt. The pain and the sadness of losing to your rival.  
>As Ash picked up his injured pokemon, Ritchie walked up to him.<p>

"Hey Ash that was a great battle. You've raised your pokemon extremely well. Hope Pikachu gets better".

"Thanks Ritchie,you too! And yeah Pikachu will be ok.  
>Pokemon reflect the attitudes of their trainers. Ash was very competitive. And so was he. Pikachu was badly hurt but it was nothing that couldn't be easily healed. The only thing that was really hurting Pikachu was his pride.<p>

Ash and his friends got to Pallet Town. In a weeks time he decided he will be facing Lance, the champion if his home region. He took them to Professor Oak's Ranch so they can heal up. Pikachu didn't want to. He still had energy left and ran off into the woods. The small pokemon had a lot on its mind and wanted some time alone.

Ash was about to go after him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to think. May said. "Anyways I need to talk to you about something important".  
>Ash Ketchums pokemon felt very proud. all their hard work put them this far.<p>

They had fun and were enjoying themselves for a job well done. PSome were not so happy. The ones that actually participated felt a sense of depression . Of course they were happy they won but if it wasn't for their tiny yellow leaders help, none of them would have made it this far. They couldn't help but feel saddened for his loss. After all the work Pikachu has put in for the team to win, he list his own battle.

Standing on top of a mountain nearby and very well hidden stood three figures. Two were human and had a red R on the middle of their black shirts and the third was a Pokemon. The figure with the rose then began to speak.

"These Pokemon have a lot of potential,but their nothing without their trainer and that Pikachu. The visa will be happy when we capture them. They are after all a finalists Pokemon. "The figure said. "Take care of Ash Ketchum. I'll do the rest".

"What is it you wanted to talk about May?

"Ok Ash what's your problem? What you did doesn't impress me." She said.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. What do you mean"? Ash asked confused.

"The lineup you used. I know you have some stronger Pokemon than that. You're also not known for using a Gengar. Why them Ash? Is the female counterparts for those Pokemon"?

"May I have to admit that I did pick that lineup but you know I would never force then to evolve. Also I had no idea Gengar was in that pokeball. Pikachu picked them up for me last night". "Oh and I suppose he also planned to surprise everyone with the new evolutions and wouldn't let you see what's in your pokeballs huh? Also that he planned to stay knocked out til Ivysaur evolved. "

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Don't you believe me"?

"Ash Ketchum you are unbelievable. First you risk hurting your Pokemon to impress me and my Pokemon and dare lying to me about it ".

"Nice try stroking your ego May but I was trying to win my match. Maybe you would've been better off with Drew".

What's Drew got to do with this? And I was not trying to stroke my ego"!

"The only reason you left in the first place for Johto was because of Drew. You wanted to follow him. I don't even know why we ended up together. You're just like him".

"I did not go to Johto to follow Drew...well maybe I did but not for the reasons you may think".

"Well how do you expect me to believe you May"?

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that? IT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND DUMBASSS"!

"I am not a dumbass! Well,you know what? You didn't believe me about the Pikachu incident. You may be my first girlfriend but I know well enough that a relationship is based on trust. Maybe we should just end this here. You can go back to being Drews little Bitch".

May lifts her right hand and takes a full swing right at her boyfriend's face. "HOW DARE YOU ASH KETCHUM! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING! WERE DONE! May stormed off full of tears.".  
>"Gotta Go My Own Way - Troy and Gabriella starts playing". "How could he be so hurtful"? She thought. "Maybe they were never meant to be. He was a trainer and she was a coordinator. Her dream was that of style and beauty and his was that of strength and power."<br>There was something in the bushes.

"Pikapi...".pikachu gloomily spoke.

"Heard the whole thing huh buddy? Don't worry you were just trying to help. And I appreciate that. You're the best Lil buddy"! Ash sighed.

"Pikachu I went too far didn't i"?

"Pika..."

"I don't think I would've believed me either to tell you the truth. I don't know why she would be mad about ny Pokemon evolving but it still does sound crazy".

"Pikapi...".

"I can't believe I called her Drew's little bitch. That was just too far. Pikachu I don't want to lose her. I love her".

Ash had a tear come out of his eyes.

"I'm going to find her and apologize".

"Blaziken"!

Out of nowhere a Blaziken shot a megapunch at Ash hitting him to the wall. He couldn't move after an impact like that.

"Blaziken did I really hurt May that bad? I'm so sorry I really am".

"Pikaapipikachuchuchu(May's Blaziken is a female, this ones a male).

Blaziken without a blink ran into Pikachu with a very powerful kick.

He was ordered by his master to kill Ash Ketchum. The only reason he remembered him by was cuz of his Charizard he fought a while back. He then looked at Pikachu.

He was immobilized on the spot. All of his energy drained out.

That Blaze Kick caught him unexpected and took him out.

He looked angrily at the fire-type. If he wasn't exhausted from the battle it would've been awrap for him.

As he looked up he saw that it had its eyes on at his trainer.

And with that, he shot one last overheat at the young man.

It was adirect hit

The yellow mouse was devastated

He shed one last tear before completely passing out.

Blaziken picked up the yellow mouse from his tail and threw him at the remaining ashes of his trainer (No pun intended).  
>All that was left was his hat with a couple burn marks.<p>

May decided to come back. After a lot of thinking she wanted to fix what was between her and Ash. They were still a new couple after all and they had alot to work on. As she began to walk back she saw a Blaziken leaving. It wasn't hers. This one was a male.

When she arrived, she saw Pikachu knocked out on top of Ash's hat. She saw burn marks on it and she saw a bunch of ashes.

She picked up the fallen Pikachu along with the hat. She took out a revive from her pocket and used it on him. As he slowly began to get up she decided to ask.

"Pikachu where's Ash?" Chuupikapi(He's dead)

Ch. 4 Preview:

"What happened here?" Lance asked

"Team Rocket came here and kidnapped all of Ash's Pokemon." Brock explained.

" Why would they want Ash's Pokemon?"

"I dont know Lance,i don't know."

What You think? Let me know what improvements i cna make.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter and Mewtwo's First appearance.  
>Antauri's Shadow:About the oocness...puberty lol and your stories seem interesting ill take a look at them after im done with this<br>The Shiny Gengar: May cussing...time of the month and everyone take a look at fiercer than a legendary. That Gengar got me rolling HES HILARIOUS!  
>Pichuauraguardian18 : Thanks for reviewing. Loving league of ultimates. I wanna see some drew bashing tho lol GAVINS SO DOPE!<br>Purefilteredwater: Thanks I fixed it up and Great story so far. I love those stories where the main character grows along the way. ASH IS 60 YEARS OLD!  
>itssupereffective: It's just ironic how much we think the same!. Your story is great keep it up! I LOVE ROCKET ASH! HES SO UNBEATABLE!<br>Mew-celebi account: Thanks. I fixed it and looking forward to your stories.  
>Noname- I needed Blaziken lol and other noname...Well no shit there's a reason I did that<br>Once again thanks to LuciferIX for his patience with me and check out "The Puppeteer's Wishes".  
>If for some reason May and Ash being the only ones able to talk to Pikachu doesn't make sense. Read "To Walk in The Shoes of Another". Also By LuciferIX. I had that story in my head while writing this.<br>But on a side note, whether its a review or pm any tips on how i can help you guys visualize the story alot better will be appreciated. I need help being more descriptive and emotional but like i was told, it needs alot of work. So give me any hard criticisms. I wont get my feelings hurt.  
>" Risk comes from not knowing what you're doing". Warren Buffett<br>Chapter 4  
>"Pikachu where's Ash?"<br>Chuupikapi (He's dead)  
>"Was it really that big of a deal Pikachu? Ash cut it out, I'm trying to apologize".<br>May frantically walked around the parameters obviously in denial of what Pikachu had just told her.  
>"Ash! Come on please come out. Ash...hello? ASH COME OUT THIS INSTANT DAMMIT"!<br>Pikachu had just stayed quiet reminiscing about the adventures and great times he had with his trainer. It hurt him to see his trainer's "mate" like this, yet it made him giggle just a bit at her stubbornness. She was so much like him. Almost a splitting female image. Even after all their differences, they still had their similarities. He was after all her mentor coming in the Pokémon world.  
>Ash was very important to the Hoenn native. That's why she was so persistent in finding him. He was the starting point of her success. If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he too would've doubted it and kept on looking.<br>"Pikapipichuchu (there's Ash over there)," Pikachu explained while pointing at the remains of his trainer.  
>"Very funny Pikachu. Now tell me where he really is!"<br>She was getting a little out of control, completely spazzing out.  
>As much sympathy that he felt for her, all the screaming and moving around gave him a bigger headache than he already had. He would eventually feel bad for this.<br>"Pika!"  
>The Electric-type shot a light Thundershock on the young brunette just to calm her down. He kept it as weak as possible. After all, she was still holding on to him.<br>"AAAHHHH! PIKACHU OK I'LL TAKE A LOOK!  
>May, still not convinced decided to check out what Pikachu was pointing at. As she approached the pile of ash, she saw something glimmering. The closer she got the more familiar it looked to her.<br>It was half a ribbon. Not just any half but the other half of the ribbon she kept inside her front shirt pocket. The same one that stayed in front of her heart.  
>She bit on her lower lip. As tears began to pour out her eyes, she asked.<br>"What happened Pikachu?"  
>Meanwhile...<br>"Hey, you over there. Any news from Harrison?"  
>"No ma'am. We haven't," the grunt said.<br>"Useless good for nothings," She spat.  
>"Blaze!"<br>"Blaziken there you are. Did you take care of Ketchum and his rat?"  
>The Fire-type nodded.<br>"Good, now where's your trainer?" The young lady said.  
>"Blaze?"<br>His master should have returned way before he has. Where could he have gone? He thought to himself.  
>"It doesn't matter," she said."Is everyone aware of their assignment?"<br>"Yes ma'am!" The group said together.  
>"Ok then let's head in there!"<br>At the Ketchum Household  
>Our heroes were having dinner, generously provided by Mrs. Ketchum. Their parents had left and only Ash's friends remained.<br>Everyone was having a great time.  
>Tracey might as well spoon-fed Misty. He was cutting up Misty's food for her.<br>Everyone sweat dropped.  
>"Tracey will you cut it out," Brock spoke. "I know you're the perfect gentleman but there's another word for what you're doing."<br>"Cut it out Brock," Sabrina said as she elbowed him in the gut.  
>She really liked this group for some reason. They made her feel comfortable. The Psychic-Type trainer never had time to make friends in her childhood. All she did was master her psychic powers. They were so welcoming to her and she let her guard down around her. Inside, she knew they were all good people, even though they saw her as Brock's "next victim".<br>On another side of the table a young brunette boy was slowly playing with his food. He was in a dream-like state. He knew how he felt about that blunette beauty but he didn't know how to go by it.  
>Right now she was at the lab with grandpa. He also wondered why. "Hopefully he makes me sound cool with her," The aspiring professor thought.<br>"Hey Gary what's wrong?" Delia spoke in a concerned voice. "I have known you all your life and I've never seen you like this. Is it a girl?"  
>Gary chuckled. Delia Ketchum was the closest thing he had to a mom. His parents passed away a while back and since then his grandfather took care of him and Delia was a supporting role of his growth.<br>"You're good Mrs. Ketchum. How'd you know?"  
>"Well, Ash was going through the same phase with May. She was young when they met and don't know how to go by it. It got worse off when she met Drew."<br>"Oh Drew the sissy green haired faggot? I hate that fucker!"  
>"Watch your mouth young man!" Delia said. "Even though Ash was more descriptive than you were, I don't think that is a good enough reason to talk negatively about a person. I told Ash that he can't control who a girl likes or doesn't like. All he can do is show her what he has to offer and see if things work out."<br>"I guess so."  
>"Mrs. Ketchum. I still feel like Ash had it a lot easier than I have. I mean her parents liked him too. There's no way Drew had a chance".<br>"Don't worry Gary, Johanna approves of you and she wouldn't mind you over Barry".  
>"Huh? How did you..."<br>"Mother's intuition Gary. Now like you said you didn't have it as easy as Ash has so you should let her know before someone else does."  
>"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum you're the best!" Gary gave her a hug. "I'm going to find her and tell her how I feel."<br>At the Oak Lab.  
>"Professor Oak, thank you again for having us over your lab! There are so much Pokémon here!"<br>"No problem Max. Hey could you do me a favor? The Pokémon have been awfully quiet could you check on them for me?"  
>"Sure thing Professor. Anything for you!" Max dashed out to the ranch.<br>"Dawn you've been awfully quiet. What's bothering you? I know you didn't come here just to go check out the lab. You can talk to me you know".  
>"Thanks Professor, I know I can but the thing is at the same time I can't…"<br>"Is it that obvious Professor? I mean I want to ask you advice but then again he is your grandson. He's also a good amount older than me and I don't know how my mom would approve of that."  
>"No need to worry Dawn, the feelings mutual between you and Gary. Delia also spoke to me about Johanna. She approves of it too".<br>"Hey that's my line ahaha. Thanks professor!"  
>Back to Max<br>Max ran as fast as he can outside the door then stopped. He saw a troop of angry Grass-types covered in flames. He had to think quickly so he ran to the pond to get some help from the Water Pokemon. When he arrived, all of them were put to sleep. So he decided to find a hose. He picked it up and ran back to where the Grass Pokemon used to be. By the time the young boy came back to where he originally was, they were all gone. He started to panic and decided to get some help and began to run back to the lab.  
>Before he could go back to get the Professor and Dawn, something stopped him midway.<br>Whatever was blocking him shot a blast of hypnotic waves causing the young boy to fall asleep. He was then dragged to a nearby room as if he was he was to be kept away from something.  
>Outside The Oak Lab at the Ranch<br>A school of water Pokémon swam at the small pond relaxing after a long day.  
>A shady looking figure slowly snuck a Chinchou inside the water. Beforehand it was ordered to use its most powerful Thunder when it was underwater.<br>It was very strong but not powerful enough to take out some of the stronger water-types. They were angered and saw the source. As they approached, they felt some hypnotic waves from the shadows impact their eyes. They slowly went to sleep.  
>The same went on the other areas of the lab. Rocket agents targeted certain types of Pokémon with their weaknesses and while they weren't entirely successful, hypnotic waves seemed to compensate for their failures every time.<br>At a secluded part of the ranch two fully evolved Hoenn Fire Starters were fighting. One was obviously having his way with the other.  
>Translated.<br>"Shut up Bitch! No one can here you out here. Just let me have my way."  
>The male Blaziken was completely overpowering the female one.<br>"Stop please! I don't even know you or where you came from. Leave me alone!"  
>"Playing hard to get are we? No matter I'll..."<br>BAM!  
>Out of nowhere, Blaziken got hit surprisingly hard by a green tail, knocking him multiple yards back.<br>"Are you ok Blaze"?  
>"Yes I am now. Thank you so much!"<br>Sceptile began to blush. She wasn't the same type as him but he was very attracted to her. The emotions soon changed as he turned to his enemy.  
>He was no longer blushing. His face was now covered in both anger and jealousy. The last time this happened, he fought a Tropius for the heart of a Meganium. He lost that battle. This time he was sure he had something with Blaze and the thought of someone taking advantage if her triggered something in him. A green glow now starred to take over his body.<br>"Ha. Jealous aren't we. I'm telling you I had a fun time," he grinned and winked at Blaze.  
>( The Dream- I Fckd Your Girl starts playing...haha jk I'm not that messed up).<br>This only angered him more. Overgrow was in effect and he wasn't hurt at all. He was aware of it and began to charge.  
>As he ran to the male Blaziken, a very quick DragonBreath went past him and targeted his opponent. He looks back and it was his companion Charizard.<br>"Hey bro, I know you're mad at what he did to your 'girl' but I have a score to settle with this guy. He sent me to the hospital".  
>Sceptile blushed at the thought of Blaze being his girl.<br>"That's not all I did. I killed your trainer and took out the yellow rat."  
>Sceptile then spoke. "Blaze hurry, your trainer hasn't been back for a while, go find her!"<br>"Sure thing, and thanks again," she added before heading out  
>Blaziken disappeared with Extremespeed in search for her trainer.<br>"I don't believe you fucker but I'm still going to beat the crap out of you."  
>Charizard then engulfed himself in a red light much like Sceptile previously did.<br>The two fully evolved starters both stood back to back with their mouths open charging up their respective finishers: Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant.  
>BAM! In between Blaziken's legs was an aluminum bat and the one holding that bat was their friend Gengar.<br>The two fully evolved starters then put off their moves with no intention of hurting their comrade. They watched as the Ghost-type mercilessly beat the Fire-type with his bat. As he was hitting him the two teammates began to speak.  
>"We could've killed him Gengar. Why did you stop us?"<br>"This is why".  
>Hypnotic waves started to appear out of his eyes.<br>"Why you…"  
>They were then put to sleep and thrown in a truck along with the rest of Ash's Pokémon.<br>Meanwhile.  
>A young brunette girl had a Pikachu in her arms were both leaning on a tree sleeping. Not because of hypnotic waves but due to exhaustion of recent events that took place that day.<br>"Blaze!"  
>The two began to wake up. As soon as they saw who was in front of them, Pikachu jumped out of May's arms and got to his battle stance.<br>"Calm down Pikachu. This is my Blaziken." May said. "Blaziken I just had the worst dream that a male Blaziken killed Ash".  
>"Pikapichuchupi (Are you retarded? Will you just accept that it happened already?)"<br>"Blazikenblaze (So it's true)"  
>"Chuchu? Pikaipika (What do you mean? Did you know about this?)"<br>Blaze looked down. "Blazikenblaseblazeiken (A Blaziken took advantage of me and now Charizard and Sceptile are fighting him)."  
>May tightened the grip on the Fire-type feeling sympathy for what she has gone through.<br>"Chuchuchu (What are we doing then let's go)!"  
>Back inside Oak Lab.<br>"There it is, I found it!" Domino said as she pulled out a file from one of the drawers. "This should help a lot!"  
>"Stop right there!" A young blunette screamed. "Let go of whatever it is you're holding. Piplup Bubblebeam!"<br>"That simple move can't stop me." Throwing a black rose and aiming in at the Penguin Pokémon which induced a light shot of Thunder.  
>"I'm sorry to hurt such a cute little guy but I have to get going. Bye!"<br>She then threw one last rose and aimed it at the roof.  
>As it was about to collapse, Dawn and Professor Oak held on to each other with their eyes closed before impact.<br>They heard a crash but they were unharmed.  
>"Electrivire!"<br>Gary ran into the lab. "Are you two okay?"  
>"Yes we are. Thank you Gary. Dawn then ran up to Gary and gave him the tightest hug she has ever given anybody.<br>Gary had alerted the rest of the team of what has just occured. They arrived as quickly as possible worried of what might happen.  
>Some of the Rockets were captured before they could escape but Domino was nowhere to be found. They later discovered that the files she took were that of the locations of the Legendaries. Brock and the others fought off the Rockets and some were easier defeated than others. They were after all a bunch of useless grunts.<br>One Rocket was strapped into a chair to be interrogated by the Pokemon GeForce. He would not answer any of the questions but it did not matter due to the fact that Sabrina was Psychic.  
>"The Rocket grunts were supposed to be decoys to distract us from Domino. They had no use for the Pokemon." Sabrina Said. "hey planned to have everyone be alerted by the attack by Max but i guess he fainted by shock."<br>Somehow everything still worked out with the Rockets. That Domino was one tenacious girl.  
>Even with all of the damage and chaos, none of the Pokémon were captured but Ash's<br>"What happened here?" Lance asked  
>"Team Rocket came here and kidnapped all of Ash's Pokémon," Brock explained.<br>"Why would they want Ash's Pokémon?"  
>"I don't know Lance, I don't know."<br>Somewhere Down the Road  
>"I don't know we did it but we got Ash Ketchum's Pokémon. The boss will be so happy with us!"<br>Before they got too far, out of nowhere a Gengar came out scaring the two drivers. The one on the wheel was so startled that he bumped his head on the wall and knocked out. The other one was put to sleep by the Ghost-Type.  
>The truck was very close to going over the cliff. Gengar couldn't wait any longer and tipped it.<br>There were still Rocket grunts behind the truck oblivious to what just happened.  
>Gengar, with a grin shot a Shadow Ball at the falling truck causing an explosion and then disappeared.<br>The Rockets behind the truck full of Pokémon looked at each other in confusion.  
>"What the hell just happened"?<br>Somewhere on Top of a Mountain.  
>Ina small room lied a boy about 15 years of age with raven black hair. As he began to wake up he began to wonder where he was at. Last he remembered he was attacked by a Blaziken and there was a big explosion. He remembered a lot of smoke but the last thing he could recall was someone grabbing him. Saving him. Almost as if he popped out of thin air took a hold of him and just, teleported.<br>"Ash Ketchum. It's nice to see you awake."  
>There in front of him was a tall purple figure. Covering the Pokémon's skin was multiple burn marks.<br>Chapter Five Preview.  
>"Seeing as how you have given Ash's hat to your brother, there's only one more thing that belonged to Ash that remains. May I know how much he would remind you of the current events but you're the only one that understands Pikachu besides Ash. Will you take care of him"?<br>"Sure Professor ill take care of Pikachu.  
>"Here's his Pokéball. I know you'll take great care of him".<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,just a heads up. I wont be updating for a while after this Chapter. Not til probably a few weeks from now. Three at the most. I want to improve on my writing skills before i post up my next chapter and when i finally do i promise i will be posting rather quickly after that.  
>Until then read the How Lucky Can a Guy Get Series by Luciferix. It will help understand the next chapters of my story alot better since i will be using some of the oc's. For now i hope you enjoy Chapter 5. I feel like this is an improvement from my other chapters.<br>It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped. Tony Robbins  
>Chapter 5<br>In a small room lay a boy about 15 years of age with raven black hair. As he began to wake up he began to wonder where he was at.  
>Last he remembered he was attacked by a Blaziken and there was a big explosion. He remembered being covered by smoke but last thing he could recall was someone taking a hold of him. It felt as if the person popped out of thin air and grabbed him.<br>"Ash Ketchum, it's nice to see you awake."  
>A tall purple figure stood in front of him. He had a few burn marks on him across the right side of his body. But it was nothing a few weeks of burn heal couldn't take care of.<br>Ash had remembered him from a past adventure. They had both defeated Team Rocket once again from taking over the world.  
>"Mewtwo where am I?" The boy asked. "Where's Pikachu, where's May?"<br>"You're currently in my hideout. As for your Pokémon, they are in the recovery room healing up," Mewtwo spoke. "They were badly injured during the big ambush. May, from what I hear, is in the Oak Ranch with Pikachu."  
>"Mewtwo what ambush are you talking about?" Ash asked wanting to know more about the situation.<br>"The Oak ranch was attacked by some Rocket elites. It looked as if they were there to capture your Pokémon due to your absence. I had Gengar look over them to make sure everything was alright."  
>"Gengar!" The Shadow Pokémon proudly stuck up his chest.<br>"Gengar it's so nice to see you!" Ash cried as he ran up and gave his Ghost-Type his biggest bear hug. "I'm so glad you're ok.  
>"So Mewtwo, where are the rest of my Pokémon?" He asked, the concern in his voice quite evident.<br>"They're in the recovery room. Follow me." Deciding he had no other choice Ash followed the Psychic-Type.  
>A lot was going through the trainer's mind. For starters, he hadn't seen Mewtwo in years. Last time they saw each other was with Team Rocket. He was a very private person from what Ash could remember. Something must have gone completely wrong if he decided to reappear and blow his cover. Ash had to admit though; it was a really nice place.<br>"How did he get the money for a place like this?" The trainer thought. It looked like something from a show he watched when he was a kid. The aliens would change hair color during battle whenever they were furious and their strength would multiply many folds. As a matter of fact, the place looked a lot like the leader of the bad guys' spaceship. Thinking about it, Mewtwo looked a lot like him. He too was purple and white with a long tail but Ash didn't dare mention that to the Psychic Pokémon.  
>"Ok here we are Ash ". Mewtwo opened the door.<br>Thirty giant test tubes stood in front of him. Each one containing one of Ash's Pokémon.  
>"What happened to them?" He asked.<br>"Well first of all, I saved you from Blaziken by switching your body with Harrison's and now everyone assumes you are dead."  
>"They think I'm dead? I need to go tell them that I'm alright!" Ash started to panic.<br>"I actually wanted to talk to you about that Ash, but first please let me finish my story," Mewtwo said calmly.  
>"Sure Mewtwo I'm all ears."<br>"He sure seems to have improved on his people skills since I last saw him Mewtwo says please now," Ash thought.  
>"Well, to start where I left off, they were captured with the help of Gengar. He used his Hypnosis wave to knock them out to help reduce the damage from the other Pokémon."<br>"Gar!" Gengar said with pride  
>"They started packing your sleeping Pokémon in a truck and left," Mewtwo explained.<br>"And then what?" Ash asked, wanting to get every detail of what he just missed out on.  
>"I had Gengar scare the drivers off a cliff and he shot his biggest Shadow Ball at the truck."<br>"What! Now why would you have him do that?" The raven-haired boy screamed.  
>"Don't worry Ash. I teleported them before the explosion. But they are believed to be dead."<br>"You seem to use that trick a lot don't you?"  
>"It's my favorite. Definitely hasn't failed me yet," He chuckled<br>"So what happened to the Rockets that were driving the truck?" Ash asked.  
>"Oh them? I left them there. They deserved it. All Rockets need to die."<br>"Mewtwo how could you hate them so much? There's no reason for it."  
>"You don't know what they did…"<br>"Well I would if you told me."

* * *

><p>Flashback.<br>(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)  
>It was a violent scene. The place looked as if a war just took went on. They were surrounded by dead Pokémon. They were all killed for one purpose. To capture their leader, Mewtwo.<br>He had fought his battles and won, but the war was still lost. All of his friends gave it everything they had but perished. All of them but one. His faithful friend Pikachu stood by him through thick and thin. He wasn't going down til' he was certain the Rockets were taken out. Their chance of winning was very thin, but they kept on keeping on.  
>"We took down your whole army Mewtwo. We have you surrounded," Domino said. "Even if you erased our memories again I will have some file of you to remind me of. We will always find you so there is no reason to run away. You have no more army so what's the point of finding your purpose now?"<br>Mewtwo cringed at the word purpose. He had searched all his life searching for it. Now seeing the battlefield he knew what his purpose was, to destroy his creator.  
>"You can't use me if I'm not alive. I have nothing else to live for and even when I'm gone someone else will be here to stop me."<br>"Are you talking about him?" The blonde spoke while pointing to a picture. "I found it in one of your rooms. Don't worry Mewtwo we'll kill him quick, and anyways we already have a copy of your DNA so all we have to do is make a copy of you."  
>"Pikachu can you hear me?" The Psychic-Type communicated telepathically.<br>"Pipikapi (Yes Mewtwo but barely)."  
>"I'm coming to get you just hold on."<br>So with a big flash of light that looked a lot like Self Destruct, he disappeared only to teleport to his yellow sidekick's hiding place. Putting his little partner on his shoulder, he set out to build a base to accommodate himself with what he needs for his mission. To search for an army to take down Team Rocket.  
>End flashback.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your loss Mewtwo. How can I help?"<br>"Don't worry about them," Mewtwo said."  
>"Also couldn't you have just put my Pokémon in their Pokéballs to heal?"<br>"Well I could've but the water in those tubes is very special. I replicated the water from Mt Qaena and when they're done healing they are stronger than they were before."  
>"Thank you! That sounds like something from this show I used to watch when I was younger."<br>"I wonder if I should tell him if I could read minds yet," Mewtwo thought. "Especially after comparing me to a guy that wears purple lipstick."  
>"I don't know how I can repay you for saving our lives I'm really grateful," the trainer said.<br>"Well actually I'm glad you asked, I actually have something in mind," Mewtwo began. "Your team has a lot of potential and with the rate Team Rocket is going we might be able to stop them if you train hard enough."  
>"Wait what do you mean might?" Ash asked, not really wanting to know the answer.<br>"Well what they are trying to do is clone me and other legendaries. I could take another Mewtwo but a whole group of legendaries would be too much for me. So I need your help."  
>"Sure Mewtwo. What do you want me to do?"<br>"If you keep low and train with me we may have a chance. They definitely won't see us coming especially since they assume that we are both dead," the Psychic-Type explained.  
>"Sure Mewtwo, I'll be willing to help. When do we start?"<br>"You're as reckless as ever Ash." Mewtwo thought  
>"I'm not done. I have one more request which I'm hoping you would say yes to," Mewtwo spoke.<br>"What is it? It couldn't possibly be that hard."  
>"I wonder what I'm getting myself into," Ash thought to himself worriedly.<br>"I want you to lay low. Don't let anyone know of your disappearance. Let them assume that you are dead. There are Rocket agents all over Kanto and if any news comes out that you're alive it will blow our cover."  
>"How about my girlfriend and Pikachu? Can I bring them with me?"<br>"No," Mewtwo said. "They are the closest to you so if they're convinced that you're dead, so will everybody else. Domino has agents all over and due to money and power; you never know who's on their side. Let me ask you, did you expect Harrison to be a Rocket agent?"  
>Ash nodded. "No."<br>"Ash, you've saved the world plenty of times. I'm pretty sure you'll agree with me."  
>"I need some time to think about it. Alone."<br>"No problem. Take your time. I'll be anticipating your answer."

* * *

><p>Back at Oak Lab.<br>"So Brock, you're telling me that all of Ash's Pokémon have been kidnapped. And I'm supposed to fight the kid for my title," Lance spoke. "Speaking of which, where is Ketchum anyway?"  
>"I don't know either," Brock responded. "Maybe May would know. She was the last person we saw speaking with him."<br>Inside the Oak residence, our heroes sat down on the couches not saying a word to each other. Professor Oak was not there because he was speaking to the Officer Jenny's about what had just occurred.  
>Gary was tending to Dawn's wounds. His face was a deep crimson red. This was the closest he's ever been to the young blunette for an extended time. Even if it was to nurse her injuries, neither of them could help but blush at one another.<br>He always had a lot of females around him, but this girl was different. It's one thing to have a bunch of fangirls just cheering him on for his victories, but to actually have someone that had their own set of goals and dreams only attracted him to her even more. One could say that her focus and determination even motivated him with his own ventures.  
>Now on the other side, Dawn simply thought he was cute. Well, not just that but when she saw his work ethic and how much Gary wanted to follow in his Grandpa's footsteps even reminded her of herself following her mother's. When she thought about it, it was actually funny that they both lacked an influence from the opposite gender for most of their lives and almost had to figure certain things out for themselves. It may also explain what drew them to each other in the first place.<br>As always, it was very uneventful at Tracey's and Misty's side. They were just sitting there holding hands trying their best to look like any normal couple, but inside them they know that it just wasn't working out. Tracey knew that Misty no longer felt for him like she used to and he was just trying to embrace the time they have together while he still can.  
>She knew it was pretty obvious to him that she was no longer feeling the love. To be honest, she probably never felt it at all. There was someone else. The only problem was that someone else had someone else and there was nothing she could do about it.<br>Sabrina on another side of the couch showed no emotion on her face. Being a psychic, she could gather everyone's thoughts on her head and know everything that was going on. As much as it hurt her to absorb the feelings of the others, the Saffron City Gym Leader trained herself to be strong and unphased, even under these conditions.  
>Max was the only one left who wasn't with them, up sleeping in one of the rooms. They had decided it was best not to wake the young Maple up.<br>Brock, along with Lance walked up in the living room looking around until Brock finally spoke.  
>"Has anyone seen Ash?" The Rock-trainer asked.<br>All eyes went on the Hoenn native that had a yellow mouse on her lap. She seemed to have not heard or noticed everyone putting their full attention on her. The girl was in her own little world. In her hand were two halves of a contest ribbon. One was in nearly perfect condition, while one was slightly burnt. As she fidgeted with the two items, the girl was still unaware of the attention she was attracting.  
>"May have you seen Ash?" Brock asked her once again.<br>"He's gone," she finally said.  
>"What do you mean?" The group wanted an explanation.<br>So May decided to tell her part of the story starting from the argument and all the way to coming back seeing Pikachu on the ground next to Ash's hat and the ribbon. Unbeknownst to everyone there, Max was in the corner of the room listening to what had just happened.  
>As Max was listening in on the story, his knees started to give out. Never in his life has he felt so weak. The young boy's green shirt was drenched in tears. Ash was his hero and someone he looked up to. Even though they went on a rocky start with Max always reminding him of his stats and losses, they developed a Big Brother-Little Brother bond. Not even Brock could fill that spot in his heart that was now missing after his Big Brother's loss.<br>The room was dead quiet. Ash had a special place in all of their hearts. It all started with his best friend Brock who was one of his first traveling companions. Prior to meeting Ash, he stayed at home to take care of his brothers and sisters. Ash's blind faith and determination gave him the confidence to pursue his dream as a Pokémon Breeder which later expanded to wanting to become a doctor.  
>Misty also had a special place for Ash. She did after all, had a big crush on him during their journey. It was just unfortunate for her that by the time Ash decided he was interested in girls he had already met May. She couldn't get mad at her though. Misty knew the girl was as warm-hearted as Ash is and would admit that they were perfect for each other.<br>Tracey had Ash to thank for the opportunity to meet Professor Oak. Even though they traveled the least, they stayed in constant communication over the phone whether it was about Pokémon or to keep each other updated with what their other friends were doing.  
>Ash once helped a young boy named Sammy in one of his travels. The boy came from the future and was attacked by a Pokémon Poacher. Ash saved him from the poacher and they both became very good friends. He helped Sammy return to the past so he can remain to build his future. Unknown to everyone, that young boy today is Professor Samuel Oak, Ash's mentor.<br>Aside from May and Delia, Gary and Dawn were the next closest to him. Words couldn't describe his relationship with Gary. They knew each other since they were in diapers and always fought like brothers. Even after all the fights and their rivalry, they still cared for each other's well being. It was just saddening how he had to go. Dawn knew him the least but she definitely saw the Big brother in him. Much like May, he helped her out in tough spots and never missed a contest. He was her biggest supporter.  
>Sabrina and Delia seemed completely unphased at the news. Sabrina for one was fully aware of the events that are going on. For Delia though it was the unwavering belief that her son was still alive. It's what she calls Mother's Intuition. Lance on the other hand has never known the kid well enough to react but still showed his condolences for their loss.<br>There was weeping and crying heard from the other side of the room. They looked over and it was Max. May ran to her crying brother and gave him a hug to comfort him. Ash had become a big part of their entire family and his loss was very devastating for them.  
>"May, I think it's best if you give him Ash's hat to remember him by," Delia spoke up. "It would probably mean a lot to the young boy."<br>"When I see that boy and find out what he's doing I'm going to whoop him so hard!" Delia thought.  
>"Seeing as how you have given Ash's hat to your brother, there's only one more thing that belonged to Ash that remains," Professor Oak said to May. "Pikachu needs a new trainer. He's the only remaining Pokémon Ash has left with us."<br>Pikachu started to crawl next to May  
>"Pikapipichuhupichu," Pikachu spoke.<br>May took it as an 'I'm here to protect you after my trainer's absence.'  
>"Thank you Pikachu," May smiled<br>"May I know how much he would remind you of the current events but you're the only one that can understand Pikachu besides Ash. Will you take care of him?"  
>"Sure Professor, I'll take care of Pikachu."<br>"I know you'll take great care of him."

* * *

><p>Back to Mewtwo's Base<br>Ash sat patiently inside one of the rooms. He was reminiscing on all the past times that he has had with his friends. After much thought, he made his decision. Standing up he started to walk out of the room. Outside the dorr, Mewtwo stood knowingly, waiting for the answer.  
>"I see you have made your decision," Mewtwo spoke.<br>"Yes I have Mewtwo. I'll be here to help you, under one condition," he explained  
>"I allow it. Go ahead," The Psychic said.<br>"You haven't even heard my proposition yet," the young boy said  
>"No need to. Didn't you know I can read minds?"<br>"Oh damn."

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Preview.<br>He had his arms around her to let her know everything was going to be fine.  
>"It's okay May. This too shall pass".<br>She felt comfort in the young man's arms.  
>She looked up and he pulled her closer to a kiss and she received it.<br>The yellow mouse watched helplessly as his new master kissed that green haired bastard. There was nothing he could do.  
>But from a distance a raven haired trainer painfully watched this scene taking fold. To them he was dead and to him he felt like he might as well be.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Who likes Drew bashing? lol  
>Thanks again to LuciferIX and Kokinatsuyosa no Kage for all their help. Its been a while since i posted something so leave a review!<br>Chapter 6 "You haven't even heard my proposition yet." The young boy said  
>"No need to. Didn't you know I can read minds?"<br>"Oh damn"...  
>Two Days Later.<br>It was six in the morning. This usually wasn't a normal time that the Raven-haired trainer usually woke up but it's something that will take getting used to. His room had a nice, simple, and convenient setup. He had a nice comfy twin sized bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his own bed hut he couldn't complain. On the side of it was a very sturdy desk. It wasn't what you would call neat but it was workable. There was a stack of books scattered all over the desk surrounded by some pens and paper.  
>Mewtwo had previously given him an assignment to read up on some books and take a few notes. The purpose of the reading and note taking is to expand his knowledge on Pokémon physiology among other topics. Being a great trainer according to Mewtwo isn't just about stats and building up relationships. To become a better trainer he must improve himself and become the best he could be on every aspect of life.<br>For the next two to four years this is the place Ash will call home. All he had was a corkboard with pictures of his friends, family and loved ones. It's what Mewtwo would call delayed gratification. He had to give up something small such as hanging out with friends for a bigger purpose such as saving the world. He offered to mentor the Raven-haired boy and teach him everything he knew.  
>Some of the training will consist emotional stability, human and Pokémon relatability, intense ability to comprehend and physical and mental endurance. From what the Psychic-type explained he will be in a world of hurt.<br>"While the Pokémon would be going through rigorous training themselves, Ash would be doing the most. Mewtwo said "I would fear more a herd of Mareep lead by an Arcanine than a herd of Arcanine lead by a Mareep." Ash had nothing against Mareep but he would rather be an Arcanine.  
>Today was his first day and as told he was willing to expect anything. The young man stood up off his bed to get freshened up. Training started at 730 and breakfast started at 7. His mentor even took the time to give him a diet regimen consisting of five meals a day. He was scrawny and needed to gain 20 to 40 lbs of muscle if anyone was to take him seriously.<br>After he was done he grabbed a pair of black gloves and as promised, a slightly burnt half ribbon. He didn't bother asking how and where it was but what was important was that he had the one thing he had that made a connection between him and his former girlfriend.  
>At The Ketchum Residence Earlier That Morning.<br>In a bench sat May Maple. The girl wore a long coat wrapped around her body. It was pleasantly warm out but it didn't affect her whatsoever. She shivered with pain. The open ends of her coat closed only in front of her heart. She held onto it with all her might. It was pounding and hurt her very much. It felt as though a Machamp had his four hands combined working effortlessly to squeeze it to exhaustion. May knew death was inevitable but she's never had someone so close to her pass away. Before Max was born, her nana died. She loved her nana so much. Even though she was too young to say grandma she still knew nana was a big part of her life. That was the last time she felt that was and she was only a little girl. She wanted to be alone. Even though Pikachu was in her lap sleeping, she considered it as being by herself.  
>It was very early in the morning and she knew no one else would be awake. She heard footsteps. The young girl didn't bother to look back. Whether or not the person was a friend or ally, she was completely burnt out of energy.<br>"Hey May. I just wanted to bring you some hot chocolate. I knew you would be cold." The figure spoke.  
>"Thanks Sabrina." May thanked her. "It's almost as if you can read minds."<br>"I can read minds." The gym leader explained. "I'm a psychic remember?"  
>"Well I always thought psychics predict the future. Like the ones on TV." May defended herself.<br>"Oh." Sabrina giggled. "That's a complete scam. They just your mind and tell you what you want to hear."  
>'So I'm guessing that you know how I feel." May said.<br>"No, as a matter of fact I can't." Sabrina explained. "I can read minds but I can't experience your emotions for you. I could try my best as a helping ear though if you want to talk about it."  
>"Sure. I would really appreciate that." She spoke. "As you probably know, I've never been in a situation like this before. I've had somebody I love die before but never someone I was 'in love' with. I don't know where to go by this. Ash always kept everyone in a good mood. With him gone who will keep everyone positive?"<br>"You will May." Sabrina replied. "From what I read in your mind, Ash said that there's no point in him being worried if everyone else is so why not follow his example. He was after all your mentor."  
>"I don't know Sabrina." May told her. "Whenever I was in a situation like this, Ash always found a way to cheer me up."<br>"Maybe his disappearance came at the right time."  
>"Disappearance?" May quickly interrupted.<br>"I mean death." Sabrina suddenly replied. "Shit. I almost let things slip," she thought with a straight face.  
>"Well I don't know what to do. Any suggestions?"<br>"Get rid of anything that reminds you of his death. Not him, his death."The psychic explained. "Also set a good positive example for everybody. If you, the closest person to Ash is not mourning then they shouldn't either."  
>"Yeah I guess. I'll do my best." May told her with a smile. "Here's the burnt ribbon Sabrina. This is the only thing that reminds me of his death."<br>May hands over the burnt half of the terracotta ribbon to Sabrina. "Here, I want to get rid of it but I want to keep my half." Sabrina took it.  
>"Now all you have to do is stay positive and help everyone out."<br>"No problem. Thanks Sabrina." She then gave the Psychic a big hug.  
>Sabrina then left right after knowing that even after that talk the Hoenn Native wanted some alone time for herself.<br>Back to The Base  
>After breakfast, he walked over to the simulation room. He wasn't too clear as to what it was for but that's where the first of Mewtwo's training was to be held. As the Pallet trainer walked through the corridor he saw many rooms. All of them had their own specific purpose and they were going to train on every single one of them. Mewtwo spared no expense to make sure they had the best training possible. When he arrived, his Pokémon were already outside the room. There were actually bleachers to sit on for them to watch through a glass door. There was the Psychic-type patiently waiting for him to arrive.<br>"Good morning Ash." Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked.  
>"To be honest, I didn't actually dream. So what will we be doing today?"<br>"Ash do you remember the move Dark Void?"  
>"By Darkrai? Yes I do. It was actually used on my Sceptile."<br>"Great you remembered because the simulation machine will act as Dark Void and you will be the first of your team to use it." He explained.  
>"Now why the hell would we need to do that?" Ash thought. "It's not like we're going to fight a Darkrai."<br>"Well if you must know, a Rocket Darkrai clone whooped my ass." The Psychic-type told the boy.  
>"Sorry I forgot you can read minds." The boy became very embarrassed." So what's Dark Void like?"<br>"It is a move that drains peace, hope, and happiness out of you." Mewtwo shivered "Every good feeling and every happy memory will get sucked out. You will be left with nothing to think about but the worst experiences of your life."  
>"So what did you go through? Ketchum gullibly asked.<br>"Don't mind that." Mewtwo said. Just sit on the simulator right there and put the helmet on."  
>"So is this supposed to put me to sleep?"<br>"No. You're not ready to take on the full effects of Dark Void yet."The Psychic explained. This machine will put you in a relaxed mood for five minutes with the use of therapists and beta waves. Its purpose is to know your deepest darkest fears. The machine will capture them and when you walk into the stimulation room and one of your fears will take fold inside. Our first training will test your emotional strength."  
>"Ok I'm ready put it on me." Appearing to be excited.<br>A few minutes later it was all done.  
>"Ash it's all ready for you. Please walk into the simulation room."<br>The Pokémon started to cheer for their trainer.  
>"Don't worry you'll all get a turn." The Psychic said.<br>"Crap." They thought.  
>As Ash approached the room he felt as if he just walked into a bunch of grass. He felt like he wasn't even a minute away from the Oak Ranch. He didn't know what to expect so the young man kept walking.<br>After a few minutes he finally stopped only to see two familiar figures. One was his former girlfriend May and the other was a boy he completely despised, Drew.  
>It felt so real. He wasn't sure whether it was a projection or if he was transported back to where he came from. The door behind him disappeared so he had no way out. All he could do was hide in the bushes and watch.<br>He had his arms around her to let her know everything was going to be fine.  
>"It's okay May, this too shall pass."<br>She felt comfort in the young man's arms.  
>She looked up and he pulled her closer to a kiss and she received it.<br>The yellow mouse watched helplessly as his new master kissed that green haired bastard. There was nothing he could do.  
>But from a distance the raven haired trainer painfully watched this scene taking fold. To them he was dead and to him he felt like he might as well be.<br>Ash's Pokémon were also watching everything going on. Some of them have never seen Ash like this. Especially some of the newcomers. Of course a lot of them have seen him angry before, but never heartbroken. Not by love at least.  
>The only ones familiar with the Green Haired Hoenn native was a few of the Kanto Pokémon and the Hoenn squad. They completely despised him. After this display, so did the rest of the team. They knew how much he loved her and it was tough on him. They couldn't do anything but watch.<br>Mewtwo was unfazed. He wasn't going to put anyone through anything he hasn't done before. All he did was observe Ash's reaction to what was going on and still able to read his thoughts from outside the room.  
>"Pika!"<br>"Pikachutwo it's nice of you to join us. We were just watching Ash's reaction to Dark Void."He explained.  
>A few heads turned. Some were sure it was their tiny yellow leader but they knew he was back home with May. They then decided to keep watching.<br>Ash stood there dumbstruck by what he was seeing. He would be happy for his ex that she found someone that made her happy but it was obvious to everyone that Drew was a charmer. At the start he was saddened and hurt but over a matter of moments he began to fill with anger. Much like when he was controlled way back by the evil King of Pokelantis, he fell on his knees completely frustrates. Blue energy started to envelop him. Everyone stood surprised at what was going on with their trainer. They thought he was being repossessed by the king, but the energy was aura.  
>It didn't matter to the boy anymore whether it was a simulation or if he was going to blow his cover. He watched his target intently. The green-haired fucker had his hands all over her and had it in places he didn't even dare touch yet when they were together. In a quick instant he jumped up and ran up to the boy with a full swing.<br>With every ounce of his energy, Ash took him down on the ground. Then he got on top of him and started pounding. Bite marks and drips of blood were starting to develop around his knuckles as he exchanged his fists with the helpless boys face one after the other.  
>"Stop! That's enough."<br>The boy in front of him disappeared as the room turned white. None of it was real.  
>'Grow up Ash" Mewtwo said. "That whole situation was a mere figment of your imagination. I don't know if you're even mature enough for me to work with. Imagine if someone serious actually happened like a close member of your family passed away."He began to explain. "Even your Pokémon were affected. It's not even nine o'clock yet and you're already exhausted. The size of the man is determined by the size of the situation that makes him angry. Remember that Ash." Mewtwo said<br>"You have a long day ahead of you. I'll be expecting you and your Pokémon at The Weather Room in fifteen minutes, no exceptions." He then started to walk away.  
>The Kanto Native stood on his knee embarrassed. His Pokémon ran up to comfort him that everything was alright. At the beginning they thought Pikachu was strict. They were sure never to take the yellow mouse for granted again after seeing Mewtwo's training methods.<br>As Ash got up, he noticed that the bite marks and blood were still there. Even if they were not real, a physical copy took their place. Mewtwo is not playing around. He has a few years with him. The young boy doesn't even know if he can last the day.  
>Somewhere near a pond<br>A beautiful brunette girl from the Hoenn region walked side by side with her Pikachu. She was softly singing a song she heard from the radio that slightly reminded her of a special person in her life. (Chris Brown-Without You)  
>As she was singing, she had a few tears come out her eyes. Even after she had the one-on-one talk with Sabrina, she couldn't help but keep him on her mind. She even agreed to rid of the burnt half of the ribbon but decided to keep hers. She also had a talk with Pikachu. When the time comes, he will support her through any decision. He suggested though that she put her goals and aspirations first over anything else. After Ash, he didn't think she should go looking for anyone else. She felt the same. Of course, after having her boyfriend killed, why would she?<br>If anything, she was mixed with emotions. For one, guilty that she never believed Ash about the Pikachu incident. He later confessed to her that it was his way of celebrating her One month with his master. She was also very angry at his fate. If May could, she would take down Team Rocket all on her own.  
>Of course, that's really stupid since her strongest couldn't take a male Blaziken out. It took some common sense from Pikachu to talk her out of it. He is after all her strongest Pokémon to date. Everything went by so fast. Last time she was walking by this pond was with Ash. She remembered something that he said that night which suddenly put a smile on her face. "There's no use in me getting worried. Everyone else is so what's the point of more worrying."<br>Everyone was upset about it. For some reason Delia wasn't. If his own mother didn't show her frustration why should anyone else. The young girl then decided that even though she was the last person to see him alive, it should give her the strength to not cry about it. Then, maybe everyone will follow her lead also. Ash wouldn't want to see her like this. Even Pikachu said that he was on his way to apologize to her.  
>As her head was scrambling, she started to hear some rustling in the bushes. Pikachu got on his battle stance ready to attack whatever was about to pop out of there.<br>"Hey May! I heard what happened. Just wanted to come and see if you were alright."  
>Pikachu stayed in battle position. He hated this bastard and he knew they weren't right for each other.<br>"Pikachu back down." May ordered.  
>Unfortunately he had to listen.<br>"One wrong move and I'm pulling a Thunder on your bitchass."Pikachu thought  
>"Thanks Drew that's sweet of you." May thanked him and followed with a hug. "I really appreciate your concern."<br>"Smack" As she hugged him May felt something smack her butt gently.  
>"Drew please cut that out. I'm not that kind of girl" She said.<br>"Cut what out?"  
>"Smack!"<br>"Ok Drew I've had enough of this. Goodbye!"  
>"Wait May!" As Drew began to chase after her.<br>"SMACK!"  
>"That's it Drew I've had it!" The girl said.<br>Much like she did to her boyfriend, May took a full swing right at Drew's face causing him to tumble over. As he fell, something fell off his bag. It was a camera.  
>Flashback<br>"May is definitely vulnerable right now after Ash's loss. This is my chance Roserade. I can finally have my way with her." The green-haired homo said to his Pokémon.  
>"Rose Rose!"<br>Unbeknownst to them a pair of red eyes was listening to their every word.  
>In Ash Ketchum's Room.<br>"Dawn, you and Gary are such a cute couple!" May squealed  
>"I guess so." Dawn said "But aren't you upset at all about Ash's death?"<br>"Of course I am." She explained "But Ash told me there was no reason to be upset when everyone else is. It just makes things worse. Even though he's gone, I want to keep the optimism he had with us alive"  
>"Oh I see May. You're such a strong woman."<br>"Click!"  
>"Hey what's that camera doing?" They both yelled "Were in our undergarments"!<br>"Don't worry Dawn; I'll go find whoever it is."  
>Back to Drew<br>(Whistling)  
>Drew returned his Roserade after it got exhausted looking for May so he was walking alone. What he didn't expect was a floating aluminum bat to smack him in the neck pushing him down.<br>"OW!"  
>A mysterious figure then snuck a camera in his pack and disappeared.<br>End Flashback  
>"Drew! You pervert! It was you all along! Pikachu get him!" She ordered<br>"Pikaaaachu!"  
>Back to Mewtwo's Base<br>The whole squad was knocked out. It was some rigorous training in the Weather Room. Every setting you could possibly think of. It even caused a few to evolve due to the toughness of the climates.  
>They spent all day in there but it was no joke. It went to scorching hot to Freezing cold throughout the day. The temperature of course was regulated and didn't move up too fast because that would cause some of them to get sick. They definitely felt satisfied with their training.<br>Mewtwo didn't admit out loud but they did better than expected.  
>"Gargengargen!"<br>"Oh. So Ash was correct. He did come at a vulnerable time. What a prick. Thanks for taking care of him."  
>'Pika?"<br>"I'm just holding my end of the deal and a bonus here and there." I've got to admit he's taking this training better that I thought so why not watch his back?"  
>"Cha."<br>Ch. 7 Preview  
>"The Pokeworld Tournament will take place in a few weeks. Same one that you were first place in and then "Died". Mewtwo said, "It's been years since you've been out this place. Maybe it's time we come out and play"<br>"Sounds good to me." The nineteen year old raven-haired boy spoke


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next chapter. i wanted to wait it off before posting it but i couldn't help it so i dont know when my next chapter will be published. Probably in a few weeks. In this chapter you see Ash mature overtime(Much like my writing lol). I put a twist on the story from other return fics. When you see the Chapter 8 preview there will be an appearance of an OC. Could you guess who it is? Alot of you big advanceshippers may be able to figure out who it is. Ill give you a cookie if you figure it out lol  
>Once again thank you to Luciferix for all his help and along with Kokinatsuyosa no Kage. Check out their fics.<br>Also thanks to some of my biggest supporters and check out their fics also. itssupereffective, PichuAuraGuardian18, and The Shiny Gengar.  
>Enjoy the chapter and have a Happy Thanksgiving! Also remember to review!<br>'Grow up Ash" Mewtwo said.  
>"That whole situation was a mere figment of your imagination. I don't know if you're even mature enough for me to work with.<br>Chapter 7.  
>Three Years Later. (Warrior by Disturbed)<br>At the core of Rocket Headquarters stood a once scrawny, stubborn headed young boy from Pallet whose sole purpose was becoming a Pokémon Master. The meaning of the term was never defined so he never really knew the dream. He chased blindly after it going from region to region. The boy had no direction but very well intentioned.  
>At the current moment stood Ash Ketchum. The now grown raven-haired boy stood at a tall height and was pretty solid. But not so much that it was scary. It would actually make the females faint at his attractive appearance and intimidate the guys that stood in his way. He was pretty proportioned in size and was obviously not someone to mess with. He wore a bulletproof vest over a black v-neck shirt. Because his arms and shoulders were so big, the sleeve ended right below his shoulder. Even after seeing his appearance, that wasn't primarily what had his opponents cowering in fear. On any situation, he was very skilled at working with an opponent's head through mind games and intimidation.<br>The fact of the matter was he was still surrounded. His Pokémon were holding off the other grunts and Pokémon in the other room to get him in the spot he was in. Five Rockets stood in his way from the main door. His eagerness put him almost near death in a past situation similar to this one so he was careful with his movements. The boy picked his target.  
>With full power, he ran up ready to launch his punch. The Rockets sped up to surround him. The launch never landed. No punch was landed. He vanished into thin air.<br>"Man I'm so glad Mewtwo spent all that time on my speed in the Resistance Room. It's a real life saver" Ash thought  
>He shut the lights off and smashed it so no one could see. No one but him. He focused his Aura into his eyes and removed the blue glow that covered his body.<br>He threw a rock at one side of the room to see if anyone was stupid enough to check it out. He was right.  
>One grunt heard the sound at that side of the room. He decided to walk towards it without hesitation and Ash swiftly chopped him from behind and an Aura Sphere was shot into his stomach instantly killing him.<br>The rest of the Rockets cowered in fear and decided to bunch together for safety. This was actually a big mistake on their part.  
>Ash ran head on to the nearest Rocket and in a form of energy that looked a lot like Aura Sphere charged up to him. It was a beam of energy which at the last second turned to a sword. As the weapon began to take form, it sliced through the remaining Rockets whom were bunched up against each other and had nowhere else to go. The Kanto Native took advantage of the moment much like his mentor told him to.<br>"If you can take advantage of your opponents' error, you can end a battle in far less time than it would usually take."  
>There was a pile of dead grunts right in front of him, and in the nick of time the six he had chosen for this mission have finally arrived. Some were old, and some were new.<br>His team consisted of Gengar most definitely. The Ghost-type's Hypnosis proved very helpful in the past. Alakazam was a Pokémon he caught near the base. He is also a key player in this mission. Flash was also activated. Just in case, he had Tyranitar for his monster offense. The last three were the starters he felt worthy of this mission. They each learned their respective elemental finishers which will be a benefit. Infernape, Feraligatr, and Sceptile were the most eager and were chosen to try out Ash's new formation.  
>"It is great of you guys to make it." Ash said relieved to see his team still in tip top shape.<br>There was the door in front of them like he envisioned all this time. He finally had his chance at him. Just in case, Ash charged both his arms with energy and his Pokémon decided to follow his lead. As he began to open a door, a bright white light started to develop throughout the room. It was so bright, that everything went blank in front of them. Anything was expected. As they waited to see what was in the other room, their surroundings began to disappear and they returned to the white room they started out in.  
>"That was a great job team." Mewtwo praised them. "As expected, excellent job Ash. I could not expect anything less from you. The second group is ready. You'll be starting a new mission in approximately fifteen minutes. So freshen up before then"<br>The nineteen year-old walked over to the kitchen for a drink. He had a strong sense of self confidence and a smile on his face that could be seen by some as cockiness. All it is was a sense of certainty that he would accomplish his primary goal. To stop Team Rocket. Just to put it simply, he had every positive trait do the term Alpha Male. While Ketchum's personality has changed drastically, his character stayed the same. He didn't turn dark or cold like anyone else in his situation would have ended like. Mewtwo made sure of that. He was still as caring and considerate as ever. Ash still had the heart to help other people.  
>As he started to walk back, the boy started reminiscing over everything that led him to this road.<br>He thought about all that he has been through from when he first started on his journey with Pikachu. All the way to when he first met Misty and Brock. His rivalry with Gary also came to mind. It's funny how of all people he and Dawn would end up together. He also remembered how he ended up with Dawn and the incident with her bike. One moment for certain stood out the most. It was in Terracotta Town where he tied with his best friend. If there was ever a moment that kept him going it was that one. He was stuck on a rut for two straight tournaments ending at top 8. After the Battle Frontier he never expected for May to leave but she did. He learned not to take anything for granted and the very item he held reminded him of what it is he lives for.  
>Ash Ketchum then looked at the burnt half ribbon in his hand.<br>"I'll see you again May. I'll see all of you again"  
>He then headed back to the training room.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Sinnoh Grand Festival.<br>A young twelve year old girl stood there participating in the final round of the grand festival. It has been her dream to be a top coordinator. It was also another one of her dreams to face one of her heroes. The person whom she looked up to since she started. Her hero was none other than The Princess of Hoenn; May Maple.  
>Maple conquered the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Grand Festivals. After today she would've won in every region. Not only was she very skilled, her Pokémon packed on a lot of power.<br>There was one in particular that was so powerful; it was only used in the Grand Festival Finals. The young girl and her Pokémon never thought they would experience this firsthand.  
>"Jolteon can you keep going?"<br>"Joltjolt!" It said it was alright but the champion's Pokémon got it pretty hurt but not too bad.  
>"Raichu we're running out of time. Let's use the new move we've been practicing. Volt Bounce!"<br>Much like in its Pikachu form, Raichu ran with a glow of yellow aura around him but this time in two legs and his tail was sticking out. His arms were also glowing a darker yellow for some apparent reason. Seconds before hitting impact, he jumped up in the air and held onto its tail spinning forward. He spun in a rather fast way. A lot like a wheel of a speeding vehicle. He then landed and smashed onto Jolteon. Knocking it out.  
>"Jolteon is out. The winner and new Sinnoh Top Coordinator is May Maple! Not only that but she has conquered the Grand Festivals of every surrounding region. A feat that has never before been achieved."<br>As they kept edifying the young woman, her runner-up returned her Jolteon to its Pokéball and ran out with tears on her eyes. The young twelve year old was much like her at a younger age. The crowd kept cheering her on but she did not hesitate to chase after her opponent. May had felt that way before and she wanted to do nothing but comfort her. As she started to catch up, she saw the girl but she wasn't alone. A boy was already comforting her after the loss. He had his hands on her shoulders much like a person on her past did. Unbeknownst to them, she hid and listened behind one of the pillars.  
>"Mindy, I know to you I'm just a stupid trainer that knows nothing about being a coordinator, but you did great. The only reason that May girl won was because she's been doing it longer than you have. It's okay." The boy said.<br>"But my whole family was watching. I disappointed all of them. I'm not that good, maybe I should..."  
>The boy interrupted her by pulling the girl closer into a quick kiss.<br>"Adam..."  
>"Mindy, stop putting yourself down, you're an amazing coordinator and deserve everything you have. You'll for sure win next year."<br>The peeping woman started to reminisce about her own past love life and walked away smiling.  
>Half an hour later<br>May Maple was being presented the Ribbon Cup of Sinnoh. Right next to her was the young girl that she recently battled. Even after making it this far, she seemed slightly intimidated to stand next to the Hoenn Native. She was after all her idol.  
>The girl walked away after the ceremony head down to her family. May be able to tell that she wanted to speak to her. As Norman, Caroline, and the rest of her friends and family approached she started to walk after the girl once again.<br>"Sorry guys. Can't talk." The Champion said. "I have to do something first."  
>May started walking over to the young coordinator who was now surrounded by her own friends and family. As she approached she decided to speak up to her.<br>"Hi! That was a great match Mindy. You should be proud of yourself and your Pokémon." May spoke.  
>"Thththanks" The girl barely let out a word.<br>"Yup she did amazing!" The boy next to her said "Better watch out. Next year she'll take your trophy and…OUCH!"  
>Mindy elbowed the boy in the ribs. "What was that for?" He asked.<br>"You are so dumb" She said. "I'm sorry about him May.  
>"Oh it's okay. I knew someone just like him."<br>"Was it Ash Ketchum?" The boy said.  
>"Shut up Adam!" Mindy hit him again. "I'm sorry May he can be a little rash sometimes"<br>"That is no problem at all Mindy. Me and Ash used to be the same way."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yup. Adam's right, you could win next year Mindy. Don't lose faith."  
>As they talked, the young trainer approached Raichu and started petting him.<br>"Is this Ash Ketchum's Raichu?" Adam spoke. "The same one you used to win your first Sinnoh Ribbon?"  
>"As a matter of fact yes it was." May liked the fact that people still remembered about Ash. It made her feel a lot better knowing that his legacy still lives on.<br>"Mindy loved that contest! It was her favorite!" The boy spoke  
>"Yeah! Adam liked it too. He loved how strong your Raichu was" The girl later followed<br>"Do you want to see the ribbon?" The Top Coordinator asked the two.  
>"Yes!" They said in unison<br>"As a matter of fact, here you can have it. Raichu will you do the honors?"  
>May threw the ribbon up in the air and with its tail; Raichu sliced through and cut it in half. Both kids caught the other half.<br>"But why?" The girl asked. "This is your ribbon. You won it."  
>"To me it's just a ribbon. Now for you two it's two halves that make a whole." She explained "It doesn't matter how many or what awards you win. What matters is what you get out of them; friendship, memories, love, these are what you really gain when you win an award."(LuciferIX I snatched this from you lol).<br>"Thanks May!" They said in unison.  
>"No problem at all you two. Also has anyone ever said you two make an adorable couple?" The two blushed.<br>"Well I have to get going and greet my family. Hope to see you again. Bye!"  
>"Bye!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the base.<br>Ash had just finished training for the day. All of his Pokémon had done all the training they could. They were now just relaxing after a long days work when Mewtwo walked in.  
>"What's that in your hand Mewtwo?" Ash asked as he saw the Psychic-Type.<br>"The Pokeworld Tournament will take place in a few weeks. The same one that you were in before you 'died'," Mewtwo told him. "It's been years since you've been out this place. Maybe it's time we come out and play"  
>"Sounds good to me." The nineteen year old raven-haired boy spoke<br>Ch8 preview  
>"We finally have a chance to fight him," the boy spoke. "I can't wait!"<br>"Umbre." The Pokémon replied  
>"The best part is we know all about him and he knows nothing about us. This should be good Umbreon."<p>

* * *

><p>So who do you think it is? ? What will the OC's relation be to Ash? Why did Ash do all the training for and how does Team Rocket come to this?<br>Review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

ust a heads up, I'm not bashing Misty. Thank you to LuciferIX for all his help. By the way next chapter, the oc im using will make a full appearance him and a few other oc's. They are from Luciferix's How Lucky Can A Guy Get series. You may now like the way i portray them but i tried to be as canon to that story as possible. This is a transition chapter so don't expect too much fighting. After this let me know who you want me to cover more. Whether its Mewtwo who will have a part in a few Chapters, the shippings or any individual. Leave a review and Happy Thanksgiving!  
>All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing' -Edmund Burke.<br>"The Pokeworld Tournament will take place in a few weeks. Same one that you were in before you 'died'," Mewtwo said. "It's been years since you've been out this place. Maybe it's time we come out and play"  
>Chapter 8.<br>A Few Days Later.  
>Every three years the top trainers of the surrounding regions gather together at a predestined area. It is such a big tournament that they set the standards high. As a matter of fact, this was the same tournament Ash Ketchum previously won three years ago. After he passed away, Ritchie was claimed champion by default. Even though he lost to Lance, the young man was still not one to be taken lightly. With the new tournament on the way, old faces along with some new ones gathered at this year's location: The Silver Conference. As the tournament starts we see our heroes approaching The Pokémon Center.<br>May Maple has just secured her a fourth grand festival win in the Sinnoh Region. Dawn Berlitz has also secured hers in the Hoenn Region. Early on a few years back, they had decided that it would be best not to participate in the same regions. This way they wouldn't have to face each other and they could be a supportive part of each other's success.  
>Brock Stone, after years of learning how to pick up girls, started his own workshop. At one point, he also offered group lessons to those like himself that once struggled to communicate with the opposite gender. He charged a heavy price for the lessons though. As smart as Brock is, he used his new acquired skills to put himself through medical school. The twenty four year old was now a certified Doctor in both Pokémon and Human medicine.<br>Gary Oak, after years of hard work, was now a well renowned Pokémon Researcher. He was very well respected for his bestselling book on extinct Pokémon. It was a complete success and a great chunk of that success was his girlfriend Dawn. Many guys envied him for his luck, but they had nothing compared to what he achieved. The young Oak worked hard for what he had. One attracts what they are. As a matter of fact, he was one of the participants of the tournament this year.  
>Tracey and Misty have long since broken up. They had their own endeavors and actually succeeded in them. Misty was now the replacement Elite Four Member for Lorelei. She wasn't with the team anymore but Tracey still was. He was now a Painter and made art of Pokémon. It was sold in art shows all over the world.<br>One stood out from the rest. He had definitely made the biggest transformation in the group. He wore a red hat with half a Pokéball in it. The boy grew up quite a bit in the past years. He now wore contacts and was inches taller now. He almost reached his sisters height. He had a Pichu in his right shoulder. Max Maple was the current Hoenn Champion. He barely defeated his dad but he has made a long way.  
>Sabrina had not made much of a difference. She surprisingly though was now together with Brock. One could say it was the urge to control what couldn't be tamed. The fun part was Brock's openness even due to the fact that he knew she could read minds. It was the flood of confidence he had that drawn her into him.<br>It was a fairly quiet walk between one another to the center. They rarely spoke to each other due to the fact that showing that they all had a strong reputation, fans surrounded them on the way to the center. When they think about it, what really drove them was May. A certain raven-haired boy once held the group together but once he passed on, she took the role as the one to keep everyone going. It was a promise she made to herself and her ex that everyone would achieve their goals and dreams. Even though she was not certain, but it was an unspoken belief of hers that Ash Ketchum still lived.  
>Back To The Base<br>About two years ago.  
>Two figures stood inside a grand office. It had a very big shelf of books and on the side of it had a couple of computers for research. It could also be voice activated which made tasks fairly easier. There was also a glass desk in the middle of the room where Mewtwo did most of his reading. What really caught the boy's eye was right next to the bookshelf. It was a corkboard with pictures certain trainers and popular figures on it. The nineteen year old was curious as to why Mewtwo had them posted up there.<br>"I sense that you wander at that particular part of my office." Mewtwo said to the boy. "To let you know, this is why I brought you into this room. Those popular figures are now Rocket Spies."  
>"No, that can't be." The Pallet trainer interrupted while looking at a picture of a red-haired Water Pokémon trainer he once knew. "There's a few I don't feel should be up there."<br>"If you're talking about Misty Waterflower, I'm sorry to say that she is." Mewtwo apologized. "I didn't expect you to know at a young age but you're old enough to know what really goes on behind the scenes."  
>"And what might that be?" The boy requested some information.<br>"That money and power control everything." The Psychic replied. "Giovanni controls a vast majority of the world's most influential figures. His connections have given him the power to associate anyone he pleases into Team Rocket whether they are willing or not."But everything does not revolve around money. The boy explained.  
>"How can greed get the best of these people?" "Ash, there is more to it than that." Mewtwo told him. "Giovanni is starting what he calls the new world order. Those who come through his path and opposes him do not only perish but experience uncontrollably disturbing circumstances in everything that they value in life. This also includes family members.<br>"So Misty was forced into it?  
>"No, she came to Giovanni's office on her own free will." As he continued, the boy stood surprised. She was already a part of it before your tournament.<br>"That bitch."Ash thought. "Did she try to kill him too?"  
>"Before you make any assumptions Ash." The Psychic read his thoughts. "Misty joined to protect you and your friends. She had no idea they were going to attack you. With that guilt she left your group and was promoted into the Elite Four after Lorelei was killed for opposing Team Rocket.<br>"Giovanni is one evil bastard!" The boy screamed. "I'm going to kill him!".  
>"Be patient. You'll have your chance. "Mewtwo reassured him."For now, you and your team must ascend any other from your species. These spies each have a Legendary Clone at their disposal. Much as they did to my DNA after cloning Mew, they have laced pokerus into their bloodstream which results to supernatural strength. "Mewtwo continued." With that, I hope you know why I have pushed you and the others so hard."<br>"Mewtwo." Ash spoke after much contemplating. "If anything, you haven't pushed me hard enough."  
>"That's what I like to hear.<br>Present Day.  
>"So Mewtwo, what's the plan?" Ash asked.<br>"You will appear with a disguise." Mewtwo answered. "Luckily for you, they do not check Pokédex in these kinds of matches, they only require the badges. Even the idiots with fake badges can get through, and the league is aware if that. They usually get eliminated rather quickly anyways  
>."Mewtwo, what kind of disguise will I be wearing?<br>"Judging by your current size, they would bit expect you to be the same Ash Ketchum so that's one problem out of the way." He explained. "Your hair is fairly long and you can keep the ponytail. Your eyes would still show a lot so let's have you wear a band and have it lean over to cover one. Your aura can be used to see through it. A lot guys your age have brown eyes so it wouldn't be a case. Lastly, no one has the z's across their cheeks like you do. Wear this mask and use it as a bandana to cover the bottom of your face.  
>"Okay anything else?" Ash said.<br>"Yeah, here's some money. You'll probably want to get some food and such. Maybe even a date.  
>"So can I tell my friends who I am?" He asked.<br>"No you can't. Your name will be Ace and you may reintroduce yourself to your friends with that name and possibly rebuild a relationship with May. Until we take down Giovanni, we can't take any risks.  
>"No problem Mewtwo." Ash replied. "But why Ace?".<br>"Don't ask me." Mewtwo said to him. "The author couldn't think of a better name.".  
>"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "Never mind. You Psychics are weird.<br>Meanwhile  
>A boy of about nineteen years of age has just arrived at his destination. He was on top of the mountain looking over the stadium and everything else around it. He then takes out a Pokéball from his belt. "Celebi, return!"<br>The young man stood quietly for a second before speaking to his companion. "We finally have a chance to fight him. The boy spoke. "I can't wait!"  
>"Umbre." The Pokémon replied "The best part is we know all about him and he knows nothing about us. This should be good Umbreon."<br>Ch. 9 Preview.  
>"Hey May what's wrong?" Max asked his sister.<br>"It's nothing Max. Don't worry about it." May replied.  
>"I haven't seen you like this since Ash." The boy spoke. "Do you have a crush?"<br>"No!" May blushed and stroked Raichu a little faster. "  
>You do! Max said. "You're blushing. Who is it?"<br>"Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

If you've ever watched the silver conference, this tournament will be the same format.

Chapter 9

It was around night time. Registration wasn't until tomorrow and this was the time the contestants were starting to arrive. In celebration of the tournament and to provide some entertainment for the visiting trainers a small festival was going on just outside of the tournament grounds. Our heroes were just enjoying the attractions which consisted primarily of a lot of mini carnival games and such. Everyone was having fun.  
>Gary and Dawn didn't come along and decided to go watch a movie. It really didn't matter which one to them as long as they had some alone time.<br>Brock was walking around talking to a few girls who were around the carnival. According to him and Sabrina, it was an OPEN relationship so he did as he pleased.  
>Tracey and Misty tried to meet up with one another sometimes but just as friends. Along the way, Misty started to act different and that kept them distant. As a couple it was a dead relationship, but they still enjoyed each other's company as friends.<br>The Maple siblings finally had a chance to spend time together after a long while. They never seemed to be in the same region for more than a week unless it was some sort of gathering so they just enjoyed their time together.  
>Like many of their friends, they were at the festival playing a ball toss game and Max tried to win a stuffed Eevee doll for his sister, but to his growing annoyance failed time and time again. It was a lost cause but he kept persisting. She'd done so much for him in the past that he wanted to do something sweet for her. Walking by, a girl caught sight of the scene and after a few minutes went up to talk to the booth manager.<br>"You know, with all that money he spent trying to get it he could've just bought his own doll." The girl told the employee. "You might as well give it to him. Besides he's kind of cute."  
>Making sure to say that last part in a slightly sweet and seductive tone, the girl turned to the brunette on her left side. It took her a moment to realize that she was an old friend.<br>"May!" The young girl screamed. "Hey remember me? It's Vivi Winstrate!"  
>The young 14 year old girl with brownish red hair appeared in front of the two with a big smile on her face. From the last time they've seen each other, she seemed to have had a growth spurt and developed her body to that of a young lady. Much like May's body when she started traveling with Ash but not as tall.<br>"Oh hey Vivi, it's good to see you!" May told her, completely startled at how much she's grown. "You've really grown up."  
>"Thanks May." Vivi said before looking back at the boy with the hat and Pichu on his shoulder to shake his hand."Hi, I'm Vivi. You have an adorable Pichu, but I think that you're pretty cute yourself." She introduced herself while scratching Pichu's chin and gaining approval. "This may seem like a random question, but are you somehow related to Ash Ketchum? You kinda remind me of him."<br>Max blushed at the comment. He's thought about her multiple times in the past. She was his first crush after all. Though the image that came to mind was still the little girl that got angry with him for beating her Azurill but this one seemed so mature, confident, and even beautiful.  
>Seeing as how Max couldn't let out a word so May decided to speak for him.<br>"He's not related to Ash." She tried to explain. "That's my brother, Max."  
>"Max? Oh wow it is you; it's great to see you again!" Vivi said as she pulled him into a hug. "I almost didn't recognize you!"<br>"Hey Vivi," Max blushed once again, though he was slightly confused at her reaction. "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
>"Mad about what Max?" Vivi smiled innocently<br>"About knocking out your Azurill a few years ago." He reminded her.  
>May nudged her brother letting him know it was a bad choice to remind her of what happened.<br>"You're so dense Max," May thought to herself. "Just because you dress like him doesn't mean you have to think like him."  
>Vivi looked at the two Maples completely confused. She thought long and hard scratching her head until her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers.<br>"Oh yeah I remember now." She replied with a smile. "I forgot all about that Max and you should too. It was nothing at all. Like you said that was years ago, and we've grown up."  
>"Gee, thanks Vivi." Max replied looking at the ground messing on the dirt with his foot. "Well it's great to see you."<br>"No you don't you idiot." May said in her head. "You will face your fears and go on a date with her."  
>"Hey Vivi. Are you watching your brother in the tournament?" May cut in before Max could exit out.<br>"No." Vivi smiled. "As a matter of fact I'm entering."  
>"What?" Max interrupted the two. "But you're a girl."<br>"So what if I am a girl?" Taking a Pokéball out from her belt, she gave a confident smile. "I'll still whoop you in a battle, unless you're scared that you'd be beaten by a girl like me."  
>"In your dreams," he shot back pulling out a Pokéball of his own. "You're on!"<br>May sweatdropped at the sight of the two young teens.  
>"Come on you two. It's not the time and place," she scolded them. "Anyways how did you do against our dad?"<br>"Yeah Vivi." Max added in. "How did you do against my dad?"  
>The two teens went on as they started conversing on their past battles just having a good time with each other and it was obvious to The Sinnoh Champion that she was unwanted company<br>"Hey guys, I have something to take care of." May said, though the two probably didn't even completely notice her. "I'll let you two catch up. See you later."  
>Unbeknownst to them, she really did have something to take care of.<p>

Somewhere by the woods

"Gengar search the grounds for her. I'll wait for you here." The young man spoke.  
>"Gar." The Ghost-type agreed.<br>After Gengar left, he later regretted not bringing any other Pokémon with him. Right behind him was a big mallet coming down, ready to hit him head on. He swiftly dodged it and jumped up to a nearby tree.  
>The young man was already thinking of a way he could escape until the woman that came after him called out an attack.<br>"Mimey use Psychic!" The young woman said  
>From the first day the brunette heard from his friends that he was dead, she never once thought that that was his fate. So for the past three years she had trained this single Pokémon for this sole mission, to detect and locate her son. While she had no luck up to this point she knew he would arrive here after a few years. He would never miss such a big tournament, especially one he had won. In her mind this moment was predetermined and after years of training Mimey had mastered sensing Ash's aura so it was only a matter of time before she found him.<br>He didn't see it coming. After all these years of training, how could he have been caught so easily? He was completely immobilized. After a few minutes a brown haired woman stood face to face with him, the expression on her face was that of relief and anger. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke.  
>"Ash Satoshi Ketchum! You have a lot of explaining to do young man!" She screamed.<p>

Back to May

She felt a presence watching her. She knew it would've been best to stay among her friends, but the Hoenn native wanted to see how she would do without the others. At least Raichu was with her and the yellow mouse May could tell he also knew they were being followed. She decided to walk into the woods where no one would be hurt.  
>A nineteen year old boy was watching her every movement. He could tell she was anticipating some sort of event, so the boy stayed as quiet as possible. Was it possible that she actually noticed him?<br>Then in happened. Reaching into her belt, May Maple swiftly she took out a Pokéball and threw it to the ground in between her and her stalker.  
>"Glaceon go! Icebeam on that bush!"<br>The boy crouched down with his arms around his head. He was expecting the beam to hit him but it shot at a different target.  
>He watched as the coordinator walked into the bush only to pull out a Frozen guy with a black hat and a mask. He wore a black shirt with a red R on the middle. Beside him was an Arbok who was frozen as well.<br>She knew she was being followed but the next move she didn't expect. Three figures appeared out of nowhere with three big Pokémon beside them. The trainers could not be recognized due to the masks they wore in addition to the standard Rocket Executive uniform, but the Pokémon at least were.  
>One looked like a humongous orange Barney with two yellow antlers. He was a Dragonite. Another was a blue dragon that stood on all fours. It was from her home region, a Salamence. And lastly was a majestic long blue water-dragon who had a fierce temper by the name of Gyarados.<br>As the new figures began to talk to her it was obvious that they were using a voice changing device, while they was still clear and understandable, the words had an unidentifiable unnatural tone to them. "Ah Miss Maple. I'm impressed; I see that you were actually aware of us this whole time." One of the figures said. "Do you know why we are here?"  
>"I have a slight idea." She said. "But whatever it is I say no."<br>"Miss Maple, you have quite the name for yourself over the past few years. Because of this we have come by order of our boss to present you with a proposition," the leader of the group explained. "Your power and position would fit well within Team Rocket and we are here to offer you a position within our group. By joining us you will have riches beyond your wildest imaginations. If you decline our offer, you will suffer the consequences."  
>"I thank you for your offer but I must decline," she told them politely, even if the mouse beside her had a hard glare on and was already starting to flare up with electricity. "I have everything I could possibly want and I would never join the likes of you. I would never be greedy and abusive like you have been to Pokémon. I would rather die than join you."<br>"I see you have made your decision Miss Maple," he replied in a tone similar to her own. "Regrettably I will have to do just that. But at least you will be able to join your beloved Ash Ketchum, IN HELL!"  
>The figure in the bushes cringed at such a thought. There was no way Ash Ketchum was dead. No way at all. But even if he didn't believe the words, if he didn't act now one part of that could still come true.<br>"Hyper Beam!" The three figures yelled simultaneously.  
>The figure came out of the bushes ready to launch an attack of his own.<br>"Celebi Protect!"  
>Diving into the brunette he swiftly threw the surprised coordinator onto his right shoulder, grabbed Raichu, and ordered his Umbreon to take Glaceon. As the impact from the three Hyper Beams dissipated, May was gone.<br>Unable to see where the girl or her protector ran off to, none of the three was too happy with the outcome. They were even more worried about what would have to happen next.  
>"Okay guys; let's go tell Gio the bad news."<p>

Back To Ace.

"So this Giovanni, he's the leader of Team Rocket," the woman summarized. "And you've isolated yourself all these years training to overthrow them and kill him?"  
>"That's correct Mom." Ace said. "I didn't want them going after you guys so I faked my own death. Most of all I didn't want to risk your life."<br>"Giovanni would not do such a thing to me." Delia responded with a strange confidence. "He wouldn't dare."  
>"What do you mean Mom? Do you actually know Giovanni?" He asked. "And how did you know I was still alive?"<br>"Mothers intuition honey." She told him, clearly avoiding the first question."Though I have to say, you really picked a great girl in May. Even after all this time she hasn't found a boyfriend and she's been the one to hold the group together in your absence."  
>"Thanks Mom. I just wish I could tell them who I am."<br>"Why not honey? Do you want me to talk to Mr. Mewtwo or is there another reason?"  
>"It's Mewtwo Mom, not mister, and there are a few people you know in Team Rocket that you wouldn't have expected to be in there" Ace told his mom. "Trust me; I'm only doing this to protect you and my friends."<br>"You don't even know the half of it Ash." Delia thought to herself. "If only I could tell you."  
>"Sorry for everything Mom." Ace told her as he stood up again. "I promise to keep in touch." He then gave his mother a hug.<br>"I love you son. And no matter what you choose to do, remember that I'm really proud of you." She told her son as he was about to leave. "Just don't forget to change your underwear."  
>Ace sweatdropped at the mention of that particular comment.<br>"Sure Mom, I will. And I love you too."

Back to May.

"Thanks for saving me, but I could've taken care of it myself." The coordinator said to her savior, even though she knew he helped her out of a whole lot of trouble.  
>"Come on Miss, those were two Pseudo-Legendaries and an angry Gyarados." The mysterious boy replied to the stubborn girl after making sure that they weren't followed. "I'm not saying that your Pokémon are weak but how were you planning on getting out of there?"<br>"I had other Pokémon too." She replied in an effort to not sound too defenseless. "You just sent your Celebi out quicker than I did. By the way, what's your name"?  
>"Umm...tell me yours first." He replied quickly.<br>"Well I don't know what the mysterious front is all about, but my name is May. I'm a Pokémon coordinator from Hoenn." The girl told her savior. "Unlike you I have nothing to hide, so can I at least get the name of my savior so I can properly thank you?"  
>"Well my name is Jay." He answered. "I'm a trainer from Lilycove City and came to participate in the tournament."<br>"Dang Jake can't you think if a better name?" He thought to himself with a silent groan. "Besides, it's not like she would know who you are anyways, even if you used your real name."  
>"Well Jay." May persisted to explain, not convinced in the least by the fake name she was given. "Even though I could've done it by myself doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you did for me. Thank you"<br>Grabbing his hand and without warning pulled the boy closer, May was about to make contact with his lips but at the last second the boy turned the other way just as her lips pressed up against his cheek.  
>"Mom!" Jake reflexively complained before suddenly catching himself. "I mean, May! Umm thanks." He corrected himself, hoping that she didn't catch his slip of tongue. "We will probably see each other around so stay safe!"<br>Before she could answer, the boy ran off and faded into the deep underbrush of the forest with his Umbreon right behind him.  
>May sighed as he left.<br>"How stupid do you think I am Ash Ketchum?" She thought. "I knew you were alive all along."

Back to Ace

"Gengar!"  
>"So you were watching us the whole time, weren't you Gengar?" Ace asked his Pokémon and got a nod as his answer. "Thanks for not interfering. I really did miss my mother so it was nice to be able to talk to her again, even if it wasn't for long. So did you find who we were looking for?"<br>"Gengargargargengar!" The Pokémon told its master.  
>"So she actually attacked May, and a guy that looked a lot like me saved her?" He questioned. "Am I hearing you right?"<br>"Gengar!" He told him.  
>"Well at least May is safe, I just hope that new guy doesn't try to go any further then the rescue. Show me where our target is. We have some business to take care of."<p>

Back to May.

The carnival was dying out and May sat on a bench with Raichu on her lap stroking it. She was happy that everyone had a good time with their significant others, especially now that her brother was a part of it as well. She just had a lot on her mind.  
>"Why did he disappear after all this time only to come back now?" She thought to herself. "Is he a part of them? And if so, why did he save me?"<br>"When he held me I could tell that he wanted to protect me from harm, but is that the reason he gave me a false name?" She kept telling herself. "Did he blow his cover to save me? I don't know what games you're playing Ash, but rest assured I will find out what it is." As her thoughts drifted back away from her anger the idea that Ash was finally back brought a smile to her face. "Though I have to admit, it was a relief knowing you were safe. But the way he reacted to that kiss, it was obvious he refused it. Almost as if he was trying to avoid a kiss from his mother."  
>As she spoke to herself Max started to approach his sister and saw the unsure expression on her face.<br>"Hey May." Max greeted his sister as he sat down beside her. "You forgot your Eevee plush."  
>"Thank you Max, how was your date?" She asked her brother.<br>"It was not a date."Max huffed with his arms crossed. "We were just catching up with everything that's happened over the years, that's all."  
>"Sure it wasn't." May told him. "I'm glad you seemed to have had fun though. I really like Vivi, she's a nice girl."<br>"I did have fun May." He said blushing. "She kind of reminds me of Dawn though. A little spazzy."  
>"No Problem Max." May replied. "And Dawn is not a spaz."<br>As she talked, Max could notice a change in her normal body posture. She was slouched down in very deep thought while stroking Raichu. It wasn't her usual cheery demeanor, she seemed confused and uncomfortable.  
>"Hey May, what's wrong?" Max asked his sister.<br>"It's nothing Max. Don't worry about it."  
>"I haven't seen you like this since Ash." Grinning as the thought came to his head, the young Maple couldn't resist. "I think I know now, you have a crush, don't you?"<br>"No!" May blushed and stroked Raichu a little faster.  
>"You do!" Max teased. "You're blushing. Who is it?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Come on May, it's not that hard of a question." Max said to his sister. "But it's been so long since Ash passed and it's only right for you to find someone for yourself. I love you Sis and you deserve to be happy. Now what's his name?"<br>"Thank you Max." She ran up and gave him a hug. "That was really sweet of you. And if you must know, his name is Jay."  
>"Can love really do this to a person?" She thought. "I have to lie to my own brother so I can cover for you Ash. Whatever it is I'm covering for I hope it's worth it."<br>"So what's he like?" He asked his sister.  
>"Well to be honest, he reminds me a lot about Ash." She said.<br>"May..." Max was quick to cut in. "I might be young and have no experience in relationships but even I know it's not healthy to look for your ex in other people."  
>"Max I wasn't doing that." She answered back. "It just happens that he saved me from a little situation today which reminded me of him."<br>"What kind of situation?" Max asked now worried.  
>His sister then facepalmed herself for that reply.<br>"I tripped over some merchandise in the store and he helped me pick the stuff up." She couldn't think of a better story.  
>That really does sound like you May!" Max laughed."But you still shouldn't compare him to Ash."<br>"Alright Max, I guess you're right," May said.  
>"Maybe he's right." She thought "I might be going crazy. He probably wasn't Ash but I know you're out there. At least come back to tell me what's going on."<p>

Back to Ace

A red haired young woman was walking on her own going back to where she was staying. It was starting to get chilly as time passed by. She thought she saw something was following her out of the corner of her eye but every time she looked it dissolved into the shifting shadows of the darkened forest. After a while she felt a tingly feeling run up her leg. It felt like a small finger trying to tickle it on the side. It was soft enough though that she didn't think much of it until she felt it again.  
>This time she stomped on the floor hoping to hit whatever it was that was on her leg. Arceus forbid it was a Bug Pokémon. Once again she got that chill in her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her heart started to beat a little faster like a drum. She was all alone in the woods with nothing but her Pokémon.<br>"Wait," She thought "I have my Pokémon I'll just call them out to keep me company. Maybe that'll get rid of this creepy feeling."  
>As she reached to her pocket to release her Pokéball, a hand grabbed a hold of her mouth keeping any noise from coming out. The hand came underneath her right arm and the other arm just held tightly around her waist keeping her from getting away. The figure held her tight in a lock that wouldn't let her escape. She tried to resist as much as she can but no luck. Then her captor spoke.<br>"Don't try to resist. All I want is some answers"

Chapter 10 preview

'Where is she?" The figure in the Majestic chair spoke to his minions."Did Maple agree to our proposition?"  
>"I'm sorry sir but we had no choice." The leader addressed their boss. "She had to be taken care of, but..."<br>"But what?" He quickly responded."I'm not very happy with where you're going with this."  
>Just then, another figure came out of the dark room with a lab coat rushing in front of the boss.<br>"Giovanni, sir." The Scientist bowed.  
>"What do you want Dr. Namba? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?"<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but the experiments are finished." The tiny doctor said.  
>The Rocket leader then got up from his chair with a grin that didn't look too pleasant.<br>"You picked the perfect time to fail a mission." He spoke to his team."Forget Maple. We don't need her. All we need is in the lab. Let's go."**  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

No matter what you guys assume at the end of this chapter, Mewtwo will make an appearance in the next one. I may be giving you hints of next chapter or completely leading you the wrong way. You'll just have to finish this chapter and wait til' the next one and trust me this won't be as cliché as you might think.

* * *

><p>Thanks to:LuciferIX once again.<br>itssupereffective,Pichuauraguardian18,The Shiny Gengar, Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, olihmajor, Tendou Souji, Like a Boss2, Swagnilla-ice-1985, severus6, fallen champion, andNauran for reviewing and helping me out.  
>By the way:NEW FIC! "Always a Day Too Late" Check it out!<br>I had a lot of fun writing the May and Dawn Scene. lol It's the best part I feel and I wasn't high. I just lost inspiration and that's what I came up with.  
>"If I play my cards correctly I can get results without one or even both of you knowing how and when I helped."<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>The captor made sure to keep a firm hold on the girl. He held on to her closer than he expected as a matter of fact and it felt weird because he hasn't had contact with a girl in years. She could tell and he definitely knew that. From what she felt, the man was pretty toned and solid. He was also a good amount taller than her and the way he held on made her blush. He saw her blush and went red himself. Then he spoke.  
>"Before you make assumptions, Misty, I am not attempting what you think I am about to do. The masked man spoke. "I want to ask you some questions about your affiliation with Team Rocket, May Maple…" He paused, almost as if wondering if he should add the last one. "And Ash Ketchum. I'm about to let go of your mouth. Will you agree not to scream?"<br>She nodded her head and he let go of her mouth but still held on.  
>"Okay. It looks like you have a good position on me." The girl said. "What do you want to know?"<br>"First off, what part did you take in the killing of Ash Ketchum?"

* * *

><p>With Dawn.<br>Dawn Berlitz was walking back to the hotel that they were staying at. She was holding hands with her boyfriend Gary Oak while heading to her room. Gary insisted that they get a room together, but according to Dawn it was highly inappropriate considering they had family members and friends not only in the tournament but staying around in the many hotels in the area. Not to mention the fact that the press would have a field day if they found out.  
>"Gary I had a great time tonight, thank you." Dawn thanked her boyfriend. "I've wanted to watch a 3D movie for the longest time and it was great!"<br>"Well, we didn't really watch the movie." Gary grinned. "But I'm glad I gave you a good time tonight. We're always so busy and I just want to spend the rest of the night with you." Gary held her from her waist and watched his girlfriend of three years still keeping the glimmer in his eyes that he had when they first got together.  
>Dawn felt the same way, but with May up in the room on her own with no one to love her, she felt obligated to be by her side. The Hoenn native had a front of being okay and always kept a positive mental attitude but Dawn knew her better than that and could sense her best friends emotions.<br>The blunette sighed. "You know I would love to but I want to spend time with my friend. It's been a while since we really had time together."  
>"Cockblock." Gary thought trying his best not to show his disappointed face.<br>"May could have the whole rest of the tournament with you. All I'm asking for is one night." Gary suggested. "And anyways it's been a while." He spoke in a seductive manner.  
>"Gary, please. I don't think I want to do that again for a while." The coordinator told her boyfriend. "And can you please be more considerate of May? She went out with your best friend and hasn't found a guy since."<br>"She's really pretty. I don't know why she can't just get another guy. They're all lined up for her."  
>"Gary...it's not as easy as you think." The blunette spoke. "Your first love always stays in your heart forever."<br>Dawn was subconsciously holding onto the left side of her chest while speaking. Gary noticed the change in posture and tone of her voice while speaking. A mistake Dawn later regretted.  
>"You act like you've had experience with that." Gary said suspiciously. "I thought I was your first love. Is there something you haven't told me?"<br>"Well Gary..." The blunette responded very insecurely. "We never really talked to each other about first loves."  
>Gary had a slight idea of who she was talking about. It tore a hole in his heart to know he wasn't her first. That was selfish of him to think so because his first came before he started his journey. So then he responded with much emphasis on a certain word.<br>"Dawn, I didn't expect you to be so..." Short pause. "Troublesome."  
>The young woman cringed at the word. He knew about him and she was scared at his reaction. A thought passed through her mind of a person from her past but she was now committed to Gary so she didn't have the right to let her mind wander.<br>"What makes you say that?"  
>"Please don't act so innocent on me." He told his girlfriend. "I know about your history with that Paul guy. He's such a douche."<br>"Gary don't pull that on me. This first love business isn't one-sided you know."  
>"What are you talking about Dawn?"Gary questioned completely afraid to hear an answer.<br>"I've heard your history Gary." Dawn replied. "As much as I liked you, I really did a background check on you. Does the name Leaf ring a bell?"  
>"How did you know about her?" Gary barely let out. "That was years ago."<br>Dawn sighed. "I'm one of Ash's closest friends and he told me all about what happened when you were kids. He had a crush on her but you were the one who ended up with her. I sense that was an unspoken moment that started your rivalry."  
>"That was way back when we were kids." Gary argued, completely annoyed at the turn-around. "That shouldn't count."<br>"To a guy its nothing, but a girl cherishes her first love all her life." Dawn told him in an equally annoyed tone. "How do you think Leaf felt having you as a first love huh? I'm sure she's never forgotten about you."  
>"Hey look, of course I value a first love. Or else we would never have brought this up." Gary said as his anger grew, knowing there was no use arguing with Dawn because he would never win. "You know what forget it Dawn. Just go be with May if you want. I don't care."<br>Storming out of the scene, the boy was in a near rage with a mix of sadness at the thought that he wasn't the only guy on his girlfriend's mind.  
>Dawn stood there with her arms crossed and tears in her eyes. As much as she knew she was right, it wasn't right to make Gary feel like that. She was well aware of her ability to irritate others as she pleased. And with that, she walked away and headed back to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Ace<br>"So let me get this straight." Ace took a pause before continuing what he was about to say. "You were aware of the riches and rewards offered to you by Team Rocket and in return they would have to kill a person very dear to you. And that person happened to be Ash?"  
>The redhead was filled with guilt as she stood there dripping tears from her face and her makeup completely messed up all over her face. The mysterious stranger had gotten her overemotional with all his questions.<br>It was the type of guilty emotion that one knows they will receive once in a while, a feeling that would make you want to curl up into a ball and try to sleep just to make it go away. It almost burnt a hole in her heart retelling the events that occurred. It really did sound horrible the way she had given the information to the man but she didn't like the spot she was in.  
>The man seemed familiar and comforting, yet she felt very threatened by him and answered all his questions in an effort to prevent him from making due on this threats. Team Rocket has gone too far and the pace they were going, she would be willing to take anyone's help in making sure they don't achieve their ultimate goal, she was even ready to risk her own life. But at this point, after all she had confided in the man, all she wanted was to protect her own ego; so she spoke.<br>"Hey, who are you to judge me?" The elite shot back. "You have never been in the situation I've been in! When they spoke about a close one dying, I thought they had spoke of Lorelei but I guess she was for someone else. Besides, why would I want Ash killed? At one point I was in love with him!"  
>Both people gasped at what was said, Misty for accidentally blurting out that piece of information and Ace for hearing something that was obvious to everyone by him nearly nine years ago.<br>What went on in Ace's mind at that point was filled with confusion. In the past he did have a crush on Misty but it seemed she was way too old for him. To be honest, it was a young boy's sexual fantasy. Nothing like the true love he had possessed when meeting May. Thinking about it, was it that which made her want to kill May? She must've envied the Hoenn native and used her power to put the brunette in such a situation.  
>After a cold eerie silence, Ace finally replied coldly to the young woman. "Whatever you say doesn't make up for what you did in the past. But it seems to me that your own jealousy drove you to attack Miss Maple earlier tonight."<br>Misty kept quiet. It seemed the more she spoke, the more the man found fault in her. He had the young woman question all of her past actions in just a matter of about a half hour.  
>"Who is this guy?" She thought. "And what does he have against me?"<br>She was completely hurt, but even if it was more mentally than physically Misty didn't want to stay this way for much longer. An eye started wandering towards her belt. He was going way too far with this. As helpless as she was, she could always reach for the Pokéball that carried her Gyarados and send it after him.  
>Ace caught on to it faster than she expected and while strengthening hid grip on her he gave a warning.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have Pokémon that can cut your Gyarados into sushi in a matter of seconds." He said firmly. "So I advice you stay down and hear my last messages. I'm almost done."  
>The sound of "I'm almost done" sent a sense of relief to her. It felt as though she just had a doctor's appointment and the doctor told her it was almost over. Even though this situation was nothing like that, she still felt better after hearing that.<br>"I apologize for how I have made you feel." The captor told her. "I know you are a dear friend to Ash and you had no intention of selling him out. If anything, I just felt betrayed. Along my journey, I had met Ash and became good friends with him. It just hurts to know that he has passed on."  
>That last sentence just left a complete bitter taste in Ace's mouth. Talking about his own passing and lying to a friend put a sense of hurt in him.<br>The feeling was sensed by Misty but she took it as hurt for a loss of a friend. Ace had let the grip go of his friend and let her be. He was drenched in tears just thinking of how people were feeling about his death. He himself felt uncomfortable at this point even knowing he was still alive. How else could they have felt? Expecting the woman to leave, he walked away in the other direction, still with his Gengar watching over him awaiting an attack from the Water-Type trainer.  
>What she actually did was something the Ghost-type never expected. The young redhead had grabbed his master's hand and pulled him into a hug telling him that everything was okay.<br>Receiving a hug from an old friend was reassuring to the young man. Ever since his 'death', the only human before her to give him a hug was his mother, which was a few hours ago, and while the renewed contact with them was still a bit uneasy it was a comforting one. As strong minded and emotionally strong as he was, not having contact with your friends can still bring a lot of pain to a person and no amount of reading and training can ever replace that feeling.  
>Misty wasn't a bad person. As a matter of fact, she may be the only person in the Rocket Elites not to have been brainwashed by the money, power, and respect offered by Giovanni. Sadly even as much as she tried the kind hearted girl couldn't give the man comfort she was hoping, so she did what she thought could help him.<br>Under his bandana, she used her nose to give it a lift and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't seductive in any way but it was her way of giving him comfort. It wasn't how he expected to how he would receive his first kiss coming back but he knew her intentions. So with a soft crackly voice he spoke.  
>"Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>At The Hotel Room with May and Dawn<br>As the blunette approached her hotel room, she had reached in for the key in her pocket. She had put the key inside the hole but what she noticed was that it was already unlocked.  
>"Hmm, it's not like May to leave the door unlocked." She thought to herself. "She's usually the careful one out of us all. Something must be on her mind for her to forget something like that. I wonder if she needs someone to talk to."<br>She forced a smile on her face trying to stay as chirpy as possible to hide her frustration. Even if she felt badly hurt by the way Gary acted, there was no use showing her emotion to May so she had to be strong. The comments the trainer said made her feel like she gets around, and not in the good way. His reaction was very rude and she wasn't much for little fights like that, but it hurt her worse than before and this time she expected him to give her an apology.  
>As she approached the door, thankfully nothing seemed to be wrong. All of her Pokémon seemed to have been let out of their Pokéballs and were relaxing around various areas of the small room.<br>"Thank god she didn't bring her Snorlax," Dawnthought. "He would've broken through the floor and I do not want to pay for that."  
>With the exception of Mamoswine, Dawn released her own Pokémon to join up with May's.<br>As expected, Raichu and Glaceon leaned on one another being the couple that they are while keeping a close eye on what May was doing. Knowingly, Raichu moved away from Glaceon as soon as Dawn stepped in. He knew she would be releasing her own Pokémon to stretch themselves out. Out of respect, he left that spot because a certain bunny Pokémon had once developed a crush on him. She has since made friends with Glaceon but the Electric-type didn't want to give the group discomfort and decided to move next to where May was placed.  
>The coordinator was sitting on an office setup where she had kept her laptop scanning for some information. The young woman was so focused on her research that she didn't realize her friend walk by the door.<br>"Whatcha doin?" A cheery blunette popped up right next to her with a humongous nosy smile on her face.  
>"Oh Dawn, it's just you." The jumpy brunette said relieved. "Nothing. Just doing some research and stumbled into this page. I had no idea we were so popular. Look at this page. Fan fiction."<br>"Hmm, fanfiction?" Dawn questioned. "Never heard of it. What's it about?"  
>"Well, from what I have read in the past couple hours it's a way for young aspiring writers to unleash their imagination in a story." May explained. "They find their favorite anime, show, or game and pick the outcome they desire. It also seems that some of them take well-known people from real life for some of their stories. Right now I'm in the shippings part. Although I must admit, out of everything so far they kind of weird me out the most."<br>"Really?" Dawn asked curiously. "How so?"  
>"Well what they do is pair up characters that they feel would make a great couple and make stories about them." May spoke further. "What I find weird is that there are authors who have used us and many of our friends as well. They've paired us with seemingly every possible person we've came in contact with. What makes it even weirder are these 'hints' they keep talking about. It's like they watch our every move and stalk us assuming everything we do is a potential relationship sign. What the hell? They even have a shipping between me and Max? Sickos."<br>"That is sick. So what shipping are you looking at now?" Dawn asked  
>"I'm looking at one called Advanceshipping." May told her. "It seems to be one of the more popular ones and unlike many of the others I find it more comforting to read. It's a pairing between me and Ash."<br>"Ohh," Dawn said.  
>"Why is she looking at that?" Dawn thought. "He died several years ago. I guess that means she still hasn't moved on from it as much as she says she has. In that case I guess I just have to be supportive of it then."<br>"So." Dawn finally spoke. "What seems to comfort you about that pairing?"  
>"Well, there were a select group of stories that truly caught my eye." She told the blunette completely oblivious to where she was leading. "This Midnightmoon602 girl seems to really catch my character quite well. Her new story "Ringer" is my favorite at the moment. And another guy, Gerbilftw he seems to write a lot of stories about Ash returning after being gone so long and being more mature and such. Then we end up together."<br>"Oh shit no May, you've gone psycho." She thought. "She really thinks he's going to return from thin air and sweet talk her then everything's up. Oh Arceus no!"  
>"Go on." Dawn told her with a smile as fake as silicone.<br>"But what I seem to like now is some of the recently updated fics. There's one by this CantarellaofOdile person which is completely random and entertaining." She kept on. "She has hundreds of reviews! There's also this one where Pichuauraguardian18 has you together with a guy named Gavin."  
>"Wait what?" Dawn interrupted. "Hold on, who's this Gavin guy? Is he cute? And what else to people say about me? I hope they don't portray me as a bitch."<br>After a few fics, it seemed Dawn was getting more into the fanfiction than May was which led to more conversation and searching for more fics that featured them.  
>"Who's this Shiny Gengar?" Dawn exclaimed. "He makes me seem like a desperate evil whore! I don't like him already."<br>"Calm down Dawn. He actually says some good things about you," May pointed out. "Look here, of all the people in the fic you're the only one besides Ash who can befriend Mewtwo."  
>"I guess he's not that bad," the blunette pouted. "I mean he is pretty funny and kinda sweet. Hey click on that one. The Betrayed Champion by itssupereffective. Let's check it out."<br>After a few minutes of reading they had stopped. A weird gut feeling of guilt hit their stomachs after reading the first few chapters.  
>"We could never be that mean to Ash, could we?" May asked. "I mean we would believe him if a situation like that happened, right?"<br>"Of course we would," the blunette reassured her. "It's reasons like these that make me hate Drew."  
>Both girls were saddened by the first few chapters of the fic and decided to go on.<br>"These people always want to kill someone" May exclaimed "Especially this beastmode953 guy. Come on now."  
>"You're right. That is kind of weird." Dawn told her. It really got her curious though as to what hints they had put on her so she pushed on further.<br>"Hey May. Do you think there are hints of me and Gary in there?"  
>"Well I'm pretty sure there are." May reassured her. "I don't see why not."<br>So they opened another tab going to Bulbapedia which was recommended by one of the authors. When they opened a page, they saw Cavaliershipping. Sadly there was no more than one hint in that page. Dawn was saddened by this.  
>"Dawn cheer up." May said. "Look let's read a few more fics before going to bed ok?"<br>They decided to look at beastmode953's reviews. Before reading it but then felt they had enough info to read the last chapter or so they thought. (Thank Arceus they don't know about Jake)  
>As they read on it got to the fight between Gary and Dawn. The mood had gotten worse.<br>"Want to talk about it Dawn?" May asked her friend sympathetically.  
>"No. I'm fine thank you.<br>"How about one more fic before going?" The brunette suggested.  
>"Sure May." Dawn replied with not much energy.<br>"Let's check out LuciferIX." She told her. "Beastmode953 highly recommended this author. Let's read his stories."  
>After a few minutes of reading the two girls had a change of emotion and filled with relief.<br>"I'm glad we decided to read that. "  
>"Yeah me too. It's nice to know there are stories out there where everyone has a happy ending."<p>

* * *

><p>At The Rocket Headquarters<br>The two masked figures who stormed into Giovanni's office were visibly very upset and anxious. They had no idea what to expect from him and feared his wrath. Their third member was missing but they had no time to go searching for her so they had to set out to headquarters without her.  
>Both took off their masks before speaking.<br>One had spiky red hair and was very well known in the Kanto Region. He was the Regional Champion Lance Wataru. The figure that stood beside him was a Hoenn native. He had a long gray mustache and has aged quite a bit but still filled with energy, known to most as Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four.  
>As they stood in front of their boss, Lance spoke up first.<br>"Giovanni sir."  
>The Rocket Boss had his chair turned the complete opposite way to the other two and had been awaiting their arrival, hoping to get good news as he turned his rolling chair towards them.<br>"Well, where is she?" The figure in the majestic chair asked his minions. "Did Maple agree to our proposition?"  
>"I'm sorry sir but we had no choice." The leader addressed their boss. "She had to be taken care of, but..."<br>"But what?" He quickly interrupted them. "I'm not very happy with where you're going with this."  
>Just then another figure in a lab coat came out of the dark room behind them, hastily making his way in front of the boss.<br>"Giovanni, sir." The scientist bowed.  
>"What do you want Dr. Namba? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?"<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but the experiments are finished." The tiny doctor said.  
>The Rocket leader got up from his chair with a grin that didn't look too pleasant.<br>"You picked the perfect time to fail a mission." He spoke to his team. "Forget Maple, we don't need her. All we need is in the lab. Let's go."  
>After their mistakes, they didn't want to defy him in any way, shape, or form, so they decided to just follow him. Their luck was with them that day and they weren't ones to waste the chance that fate had given them.<br>Leading the way down the hallway and into another section of the building, they went past two swinging doors and into the lab. Every one of them there had been in this lab before and nothing seemed that much different. There were giant test tubes of experimental legendary Pokémon which have been there for quite some time but were not ready for battle quite yet. There were a few new ones but that was to be expected. Then, the boss spoke.  
>"Dr. Namba, my time is precious. What is this experiment that you have told me about? Tell me now." Giovanni ordered.<br>The old doctor shivered at the power of Giovanni's voice and could barely let a word out. The two elites kept quiet throughout the scene, just happy that his focus was one someone else for the time being.  
>"B-before that, there's something I have to show you." The doctor stuttered.<br>Walking over to an operating table and moving it towards Giovanni, this was what he wanted to show the man. Covering the table was a white cloth that made it obvious that there was something beneath it and by its shame it looked humanoid. Out of curiosity, Giovanni pulled the cloth away from the body. What would've brought fear and sadness in some people's eyes had a sense of evil relief from Giovanni  
>There in the bed laid a bipedal Pokémon with a feline-like build and a thick tail covered with purple bruises all over its body. It was almost hard to believe but this was the real thing. The Pokémon was badly injured and from the looks of it, dead. Its usual dark purple color gave way to a lighter shade and the rest of his body was very pale. After all these years, the Rockets have discovered its hideout, and destroyed the base.<br>"Good job Doctor."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the bushes<br>A young man was in his sleeping bag sleeping very peacefully. His current state was very relaxed and can be seen obvious by the drool coming out of his mouth. He valued his sleep much like his father and people knew not to interrupt it unless it was for a valid reason.  
>His Umbreon stayed awake knowing quite well that they returned to a time where camping out wasn't as safe as it was when they lived. After wandering around the premises, the Dark-type had found a scene worthy enough of a reason to wake up its trainer.<br>He nudged his sleeping trainer countless times until the boy had gotten up from his slumber.  
>"Umbreon, is something the matter?" The young man questioned, knowinging that there was a purpose behind waking him up.<br>"Umbre," the Eeveelution nodded to its trainer and took a bite of his glove dragging him to the spot he had returned from.  
>Quietly, they scurried to a nearby bush where they could see two dark figures. One was pretty familiar to him. It was one of the figures that had attacked May just a few hours ago. The larger figure of the two was completely unknown to him. He wore a black raincoat to keep himself warm and had a mask on to hide his face. From the looks of things, they seemed to be enjoying each other's company embracing one another very tightly. He could hear their voices talking very faintly. They could've been talking very softly or he was just too drowsy headed to keep focus, but what he heard slightly shocked him.<br>The larger figure looked down at the other and began to speak.  
>"Don't worry about May; I'll take care of her." He had told her. "As for Ash, let's put one thing in perspective. We don't have to worry about him anymore. We can just watch over the others for now."<br>As he heard this, Jake blinked twice replaying what had just been said. His father taught him to think things through before making any assumptions. This situation though just sounded so wrong that he didn't know what to think. After some time, he decided to just walk away and return to his sleeping bag.  
>"Umbre?" His companion questioned.<br>"It's way too late in the night to make a clear decision Umbreon." He had told his Pokémon. "As bad as it seems, I still doubt he's truly gone and dad always taught me that the word assume will make an ass out of you and me if I was wrong, so I say we sleep on it buddy."  
>"Umbreon." The Pokémon agreed.<p>

* * *

><p>In a Secluded Place<br>A young brunette stood at a battleground where there used to be a hidden base. What was once a massive complex was now nothing but a mass of rubble strewn about. Even with the freezing temperature of the region, she wore a white skirt and sleeveless blouse. She was also wearing a silly white hat and a satchel draping over one shoulder to hold her possessions. Despite the cold, she stood unfazed. What kept her warm was the anger that filled her at the sight that was before her.  
>She knew they were coming and did her best to catch up to them. But she was too late. Her teacher and mentor from what she heard were taken. Dead.<br>Her mentor had alerted the Pokémon to run for their lives and didn't want to disobey. At least his final efforts were not in vain as they were all safe now. Along with the growing anger that was welling up within her, she felt the guilt for not being there. As advised, she had registered for the tournament. Which was still no excuse for her absence, she felt.  
>Her eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying. It was also mixed with complete hatred. She was a Pallet Town native but outside of the locals nobody had heard from her. The girl didn't want to make that type of name for herself and so did what she could to keep it low profile until it was time to reveal herself. But this moment was supposed to be her return, and she only had a killer intent on her mind. She had nobody else to help her take down the tyrant syndicate. Or so she thought.<br>Her long awaited return was no longer an exciting moment for her. It was filled with vengeance...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Preview<br>The young brunette shivered at the coldness of the night but refused to move from her spot.  
>"Leaf, you have nowhere else to go." Ash said. "You need to come with me."<br>The Pallet Native didn't want to move. After all that's happened she had no idea who to trust. For all she knew he was one of them.  
>"Look, I can take care of myself." She answered back. "Even with Mewtwo gone I can still take on anyone that gets in my way."<br>"Leaf, I know your Mewtwo is gone." He said. "But mine is here to help"  
>The girl had to repeat what he had just said in her head.<br>"What did he mean by 'his Mewtwo'?" She asked herself I've only known one.  
>"Come with me if you want to know more" Ash offered a hand. "It's not like you have much of a choice."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I updated both of my main fics and it took longer than i expected. To be honest i was a little discouraged due to a comment i got and it slowed me down but thank you for everyone that has reviewed and supported me. Im hoping to get more Author Alertswith this chapter and im sorry i went over detailed and had to cut the chapter short. Leaf will appear next chapter  
>Once again Very special thanks to LuciferIX who has helped me from the very start. Also Gerbilftw for the advice he has given me at the very right time<br>Im going to do something different. I will be using Dawn every chapter and she will break the fourth wall by mentioning a special fic that i read. Itll always be a writer that has left reviews on my story and has helped me become better. I truly appreciate all the people here that have helped me here. Im currently making a oneshot called "Mentorship and Unity" and its dedicated to the advanceshipping authors that have encouraged me. It sounds weird i know but you'll know what i mean when im done.  
>With that, thank you to everyone and i appreciate those that helped me once again. R &amp;R and check the AN in the end

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Lost Love<br>Flashback.  
>The memory felt like it was only yesterday, the events were still very clear in his head. It was still complete daylight out. A short breeze blew enough that it was refreshing and a coat would not be needed to keep a warm. The perfect day to be outside, unless you were one to be hiding from a group of power hungry poachers ready to capture any and all Pokémon who proved to be worthy enough for the use to take over the world.<br>As great as it felt to come out in such soothing weather, the Psychic-type felt a sense of paranoia. He sought information on the Mirage System for his own benefit but that wasn't the cause if his worry. It was the evil syndicate that sought him for as long as he can remember.  
>The bipedal Pokémon snuck inside the lab of the mirage creator to equip himself with the information necessary to create a mirage system for himself.<br>Luckily for him, Dr. Yung had a battle of his own to attend to. One that would occupy his attention away from the lab for the time being. It didn't take long for Mewtwo to take down all the information. As a matter of fact, with his amplified brain power he could be considered as an analytical genius. His job was done so it was time to go. But as he looked down from the balcony, he could see a familiar face. A young boy no older than thirteen years of age whom he's been in contact with in several occasions of his past.  
>From how Mewtwo saw the situation, he and his acquaintances had been cornered by the doctor. What disgusted him more was the portrayal of his character as a puppet. While he was up top looking for info, he took short glances at the bottom of the castle structured laboratory. Interference was not an option on his part. Exposing his presence would only cause further trouble for him. So from what he observed earlier, he continued to look through the database. A Mew was in the system that previously fought of his mirage counterpart. It was the only way. After a few minutes, he was successful. A mirage Mew appeared right before him. It was all planned out in his head. On a physical battle, Mew would be incapable of taking the mirage version of himself down. Mewtwo had a plan but it involved Mew sacrificing its own life. Despite the circumstance, Mew agreed.<br>The plan was successful and in the end the doctor's laboratory was set on fire and he sought to save it. Unbeknownst to him, the Psychic-type stayed up top his laboratory ready to obliterate any proof of his existence, including the doctor himself. His impatience had gotten to him. As he entered, a Hyper Beam was shot at Dr. Yung without even a chance to react to his attack. Mewtwo assumed the burning building would be this enough of a cover up his death. After finishing what he needed to do, the Psychic-type teleported back to his base. After leaving his spot, the psychic waves from his teleport move remained leaving a trace to follow by two other beings.  
>Upon arriving, Mewtwo just then sensed that a presence had followed him along the way.<br>Caught off guard by the sudden attack, Mewtwo turned just in time to see a Darkrai had charged up a Dark Void aimed at him. The move was a direct hit and got the Genetic Pokémon pretty bad. It was a stupid super effective move and had him angry that it hurt worse than he thought.  
>As the Psychic was kneeled down from the pain, Darkrai charged up some of his energy. Dark Void was full in effect and Mewtwo was immobilized on the spot. He took direct aim at him and after charging full power, released a very powerful orange beam from its mouth.<br>If the target would've hit, Mewtwo would have certainly been done for.  
>He was oblivious to the whole thing thanks to Dark Void. All he could see was a white flash which blinded him completely and felt a small being tackle him into the wall.<br>At the sudden intrusion by the new being, Dark Void lost its effect and Mewtwo was able to regain consciousness. Looking back he saw an old friend, even it part of him almost wished that he didn't. Most of its body was completely obliterated by that move. All that was left was its head shoulder and left arm. The rest was simply gone.  
>Mewtwo looked at his savior and back at Darkrai. He was still recharging from his previous attack. This was his chance. With the rest of his energy, he released a Hyper Beam of his own on the Dark-type. With his opponent unable to move he was able to get a direct hit right at Darkrai completely wiping it out.<br>With all that energy used, Mewtwo strode on a knee once again trying to regain strength. As soon as he did, the Psychic-type picked up his savior and took him to the cloning room.  
>End flashback.<p>

* * *

><p>Mewtwo shivered at the thought of Darkrai and had never been scared in his life. But then, another flashback followed the back of his head. This time it caused a different type of discomfort, heartbreak.<br>Flashback.  
>He had to think fast, the body was irreparable. Mew was still alive but on its last few breaths. It may have the DNA of every Pokémon, but it was unable to regenerate its body. And just then, Mewtwo knew what to do. He always felt the machine was a useless space consumer but he was glad that he had built it. Bill the inbox creator had once built a body swap machine and Mewtwo on his spare time had replicated that machine.<br>All that was needed now was some of Mew's DNA. He withdrew some blood from Mew and he heard a soft screech of pain from his savior. The blood and DNA sample were then placed onto a computer scanner to replicate the DNA until enough usable material was created. Much like the computer he used to make Pikachutwo and the others, this one made replicas. Thanks to the technology Mewtwo had at his disposal, the project was complete.  
>Be had accumulated a few wires to connect the body swap and clone machine together so he can put Mew inside the opposite end. He was killing a newborn clone's life in the process but he had no other option.<br>The bodies were switched after they were, the clone machine was opened. White and purple fumes had come out of the machine much like they would after a long hot shower. It was a success. From the looks of things, Mew was saved. But there was something not right about what he saw. The small pink figure he expected wasn't at the machine. What took its place was much different.  
>Much like him, a tall bipedal creature took its place walking out of the machine. It walked out in a manner a newborn would after arriving in the world for the first time. It had three stubby fingers just like him and the same body structure that he had with a few minor differences. This creature was a tad but shorter than he was, only reaching up to his lips. It was also a compete white color unlike Mewtwo and the tail was a mix of a light purple and dark pink. There was no mistaking it was a she, and the body features and face structure was much smoother and rounded than his.<br>Despite all the differences in this new and improved Mew, one attribute stood out from the rest. The single one that closed the doors of reality for him and caused the Psychic-type to completely forget the current situation that had just occurred.  
>As he looked straight at what he assumed as a her, the feeling of smooth flowing ocean waves had come to mind. It was a calm feeling that he had yet felt before. The feeling so far had made his face blush a deep red.<br>Her sapphire blue eyes had left him speechless and completely immobilized in his current spot. The lashes that ended from her eyelids didn't help prevent the blushing Mewtwo was experiencing. As a matter of fact, it just added on.  
>The figure that stood before him felt very uncomfortable at the way he looked at her. The stare he gave made her blink multiple times because the stare he gave kept her at a state of insecurity. The process she had to unfold had changed her. Something in that machine had changed her personality slightly. It seemed she was now more self conscious about her appearance and a more inner sensitivity. You couldn't say she didn't like the feeling but still, this was completely new to her.<br>"Mewtwo why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned and quite suddenly covered her mouth in shock.  
>"Did I just speak the human language?" Mew asked herself.<br>"What did you do to me Mewtwo?" Uncomfortable with her new body, she took a step forward really slowly. Her feet felt very weird. After her third step she felt that it was an easy task to move with her body thus making her walk even faster, until she tripped over her own leg falling flat on her face. Mewtwo stood there completely dumbfounded by the situation. He just watched as the new addition of his species fell flat face first on the floor.  
>'Pipikapi. Pika chu chu pi. (What are you doing, help her up)." Pikatwo told him.<br>Mewtwo shook his head out of the daydream state and walked over to the female helping her out.  
>"Take it slowly. You've just participated in a brutal battle. Get used to your new body." Mewtwo advised her. "It's your most valuable resource and you should learn how everything functions."<br>For some odd reason, the statement about her body angered Mew. This new body not only gave her different functions but it had a different mindset. What Mewtwo said almost came as a come on and so she took her paw and smacked him on the face as hard as she could.  
>Taken aback by the strike, Mewtwo lay on the floor rubbing his cheek. Usually this kind of action angered him but this time he questioned what had caused her reaction. Unknown to him, she had the same thought running through her head.<br>"Don't you ever talk about my body and its functions like that you pervert!" Mew spoke still confused at why she felt that way.  
>This new body didn't seem right. It had her way too over emotional for her own liking. It was completely different being a genderless Mew. There was no emotional baggage that came along with it.<br>Now that she had a gender, her mind flooded with multiple thoughts. At least the mind process didn't overwhelm her as much as she was originally thinking.  
>She thought of anything from her friends judging her new body, to where she was going to live, and even if Mewtwo was a compatible mate for her. The once naive simpleminded and playful Mew was no longer in her. This new emotional female had taken her place.<br>Over the years, the two had gotten closer and even acquired some of each other's personality traits. Mewtwo was developing feelings for Mew and thought he had them hidden quite well. He thought wrong.  
>Their friends, well at least Mew's friends, had noticed the hints on both sides.<br>Yes, even legendaries have friends. It's hard to believe as much as it is to see a teacher watching a movie and just living life. Mew was a free spirit and made friends with a lot of Pokémon with different shapes, sizes strengths, and levels. From a Caterpie to a Zapdos, they were all befriended. They were always at the base to hang out and play.  
>This came as a surprise to Pikatwo that Mewtwo would allow that, proving to be another hint. He knew these Pokémon had blamed Mewtwo for Mew's change but she was still as fun as she was before.<br>Mewtwo was known for his notoriety as the most powerful Pokémon in the Kanto and Johto regions. They were afraid of the change that could occur when she is associated with him for too long. But in the end the topic was never openly discussed and as time went it it was apparent that the few changes were for the better for both of them and there weren't any lingering harsh thoughts about it.  
>Mewtwo cared a lot for Mew and didn't want to change her, as he read from the minds of the Pokémon that visited his base.<br>It also felt as though he wasn't being taken as seriously as he was before by the other Pokémon. His connection with Mew had turned him soft. He never influenced Mew, but she influenced him greatly.  
>He always seemed ruthless to them and this had to change.<br>After some time Mewtwo felt as though he was becoming too soft for what he wanted to accomplish and he decided to leave the base to her. As much as she opposed it, she agreed in the end. He would build a base in another region away from her to resume his training. Around the time his base was finished, Mewtwo had rescued Ash and took him as his student. Coincidentally for Mew, she had met a strong aspiring trainer from Pallet Town by the name of Leaf and took her under her wing as a student.  
>As much as she loved to have fun, she knew her true purpose. To dispose of Team Rocket.<br>End Flashback.

* * *

><p>He had been in contact with her on a daily basis and on occasion would be able to see her in person. Sadly, he had never been able to express to her how he truly felt. The once cold, unemotional purpose seeking Pokémon had turned soft and in love. But after what had just occurred, it seemed he had returned to his old self.<br>As he was inside his office, a flashing red light under the word Kanto faded away. The other three stayed lit and he was now going to keep a close eye on his remaining bases no matter what they tell him.  
>She could've asked for his help and that's what frustrated him, her stubbornness. It was one of the few traits that she had acquired from Mewtwo.<br>If only he told her then maybe he and Ace could've prevented her death. But now wasn't the time to mourn. There's a freezing young woman in the Kanto Region that he needed to take under his wing.  
>Before contacting Ace, he held his breath trying to resist a tear but failed. For as long as he can remember that was the first tear he has ever had. He waited a fee minutes to get himself back together before communicating with Ace.<br>With Ace and Misty.  
>They still held each other tightly. Despite the kid that watched them, Ace didn't want to let go. It's been too long since he has had contact with anyone. Especially a girl.<br>It still bugged him to be seen crying by another guy so he thought to have Gengar attack the boy for eaves dropping.  
>"Ace." A voice said to him through telepathy. "A situation occurred in my Johto base. I need you over there as soon as you can."<br>"Mewtwo?" Ace responded back. "I had no idea you had another base. What happened?"  
>"Team Rocket had discovered the other Mewtwo and killed her." Mewtwo told him. "She was too stubborn to ask for my help and now she has a student there with no place to stay. Do you know Leaf Green?"<br>Ace still held Misty and she was oblivious of the whole conversation.  
>"A female Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "And yes I know Leaf. Mewtwo send me Alakazam and have him bring me group three's Pokéballs in ten minutes."<br>"How about the last member?" Mewtwo questioned.  
>"I'll have Gengar retrieve him for me." He then turned to look at Gengar. "You heard all that. I'll expect you in 10 minutes. I'm sure you'll find me."<br>Then there went Gengar disappearing in the woods.  
>Much like in the early morning where you don't want to get up to the alarm clock and you get up anyway, Ace let go of Misty. "I'm glad we're on the same side." He told her. "I'm just sorry that there's someone else or I would live to be with you. I have other business to take care of. I hope to see you again, goodbye."<br>With that, he ran to the woods awaiting the arrival of his Pokémon without waiting for a response. Misty stood there quietly thinking to herself.  
>"So you were alive all along." She thought to herself. "You never were the discreet type."<p>

* * *

><p>In May and Dawns Bedroom.<br>Gengar flew around the room using hypnosis waves much like he had in previous visits. Dawn was completely knocked out in front of the computer reading "The Puppeteer's Wishes" and as common courtesy left comments on the story along with others that she has read and not reviewed at.  
>That douchebag beastmode953 suggested that he take longer than two days so he would get reviews but she had to agree with him. They took hours to write the chapter. It's only right to leave a writer a review and it only takes less than a minute. May also seemed knocked out on the bed. She had the bed to herself since Dawn had not returned from the computer. After a few minutes, he was sure everybody but one target was hit. He got on the floor and nudged the thunder-type slightly on his fluffy stomach.<br>The mouse let out a big yawn and began to stretch his arms and blink its eyes. "Gengar what's up?" Raichu spoke.  
>"Ash needs you for an important mission," the ghost type explained.<br>"Okay then, what are we waiting for?"  
>The Electric-type then fled out the window following the ghost type.<br>After a few minutes of being sure that they were gone, a young brunette had gotten up from her slumber and next to her a Pokémon left her transparent mode.  
>"Missdrevious"<br>"Thanks Misdreavus even though I'm immune to that by now," she told her Pokémon. "Gengar you're getting rusty. I know whenever Raichu goes to see Ash. I wonder what the mission is about. I think I might just finally go and find out."  
>She got up and grabbed a jacket putting it over her nightgown quietly walking out the door carefully making sure not to wake anyone up.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to Ace.<br>Along his side was Alakazam who were waiting for the other two other members of team three. Just as he was told, the Psychic-type brought its masters Pokéball belt with the Pokémon he asked to use for his mission. As he looked at his Pokédex, the time had been ten minutes and at the nick of time, the two arrived.  
>"Rairai!" The Pokémon said jumping up to its trainer after not being able to see him the last couple months.<br>"Hey buddy it's great to see you too." The trainer told his Pokémon rubbing behind his ears where he liked it most. But now we have to head out. I'll talk to you after." With that, Ace and his two Pokémon held onto Alakazam teleporting them to their destination.

* * *

><p>Out in the Woods.<br>May took a while to get outside after looking for a jacket. She later regretted not having Misdreavus follow Gengar and Raichu. It was difficult to see outside even with Misdreavus using Flash. They had been walking for a little while now and luckily for them, the hotel was very close by.  
>It was about 40 degrees outside and May only wondered how the Pokémon could withstand the cold. Even with a thick jacket on, she was freezing her butt off. After about half an hour, she saw something that looked to be the shape of Raichu. May looked at the bush where she saw it and the first thing she saw were very crooked fangs and whiskers. It was a rodent type but not what she expected. It was the Rattata evolution, Raticate.<br>It took a few seconds before her body actually reacted and she ran screaming. She had kept going and even went faster than Misdreavus can keep up meaning she had no light to show her where she was going. She kept going until she collided with a tent tipping it over.  
>The person inside the tent pushed her away hard and almost knocked her into a tree. He walked out of it to see who had knocked his sleeping quarters over and had woken him up.<br>"Hey man what the f-" He spoke and immediately caught himself. "What the...Mom? I mean May. What are you doing out this late? It's dangerous around this time."  
>He got over there quickly to pick her up and get the dirt off of her jacket. Jake felt really bad that he could've seriously injured his mother. He apologized to her and she accepted as she got to her feet.<br>"Why does he always call me mom on accident?" She thought. "Well Delia and I do both have brown hair and blue eyes. And he is kind of a mama's boy. I wonder if that's why he liked me, because I reminded him of his mother."  
>May frowned at the thought that he only liked her because of that and if they didn't look alike maybe he would've never returned the feelings.<br>"May, what are you doing awake?" Jay told her. "It's dangerous."  
>She was still in her own world just thinking to herself and then he kept nudging her.<br>"Is something the matter?" He asked her.  
>"Oh no not at all." May had replied to him. "How about you? Why are you outside in the cold? You and your Pokémon must be freezing. Don't you have money for a hotel room or even something to eat?"<br>"Well I um-"  
>"Damn," he thought. "That was one thing I hadn't figured out. I brought plenty of money with me but I never thought about the fact that I can't use money from my time in the past. I knew I should have at least talked to Sarah before coming here, she would have at least figured that much out right away. So in the end I didn't have money for a hotel room and I had to suffer in the cold. At least I remembered to bring my tent. Come to think of it, I don't have money for food either. Crap."<br>While he was thinking to himself the young man had not realized that May had already packed up his sleeping bag and tent. And rather quickly too.  
>"Don't be super macho alpha male around me." She told him. "You saved my life and the least I can do is let you stay with me and my friend Dawn at the hotel. And I know you're hungry. Ill fix you up something to eat."<br>"But-"  
>May put a finger on his mouth and made him stop talking.<br>"No buts mister. You're cold and hungry, I know it." As soon as May finished her sentence, his stomach started growling. "See that just proves my point. Come with me."  
>May grabbed Jake's hand and led him to the hotel which was only a few minutes away. Umbreon was still a little drowsy and had no idea how to react so just decided to follow, it wasn't like he didn't trust her. Even if it wasn't the female he knew, she was still his trainer's mother and nearly a surrogate mother to himself as well. Misdreavus in the end was demoted to just keep them company.<br>As soon as they got up to the hotel room door, May swiftly opened the door and flicked the lights waking everybody up.  
>"Hey guys I have a visitor!" May happily told everyone. "He saved me earlier from some Rockets."<br>Everyone started to rub their eyes after being startled by the coordinator. After they finally had the ability to see straight, they were shocked at what they saw. The boy that stood before them looked so much like Ash Ketchum and they almost believed they were dreaming. But he was dead, wasn't he?  
>Dawn, dressed only in her undergarments, had just woken up and got up from her current position in front of her computer. She wore black lingerie that had hot pink lacing. The sight of which was very awkward for the young Ketchum.<br>"Oh man." He told himself while gulping once. "I never would've thought I would ever see Anna's mom half naked. This is really awkward. Even though she is pretty hot I can't look. And no matter what, I'm never telling Anna about this."  
>Dawn had approached the boy after he had gotten in. May was already making him a sandwich and didn't see the scene taking fold. The blunette looked at him and gave him a once over as if she was trying to make something out.<br>"Is there something wrong?" Jake nervously asked.  
>He tried his best to keep his eye contact due to the fact that he was tempted to look at her cleavage. It was one of the weirdest situations he had ever been in his life.<br>Then she began to talk.  
>"I'm trying to take a guess at your name." Dawn told him. "Is it Alpha?"<br>"No ma'am it's not," he responded. Even though being this close to her made a part of him unusually happy. Which he hoped she did not notice.  
>Oblivious to the whole thing, Dawn kept persisting on guessing the name. She had read enough return fics that she had managed to remember all of the names so she went by the list. Sure they were fiction but they seemed like names that Ash might use as an alias.<br>"Why are you so talking so formally?" She asked him. "And would your name happen to be Red, Satoshi, or Shadow?"  
>"No, my name is Jay." He told her, afraid of her noticing his joy.<br>"Oh that's a different one." She said with s small smile. "I want to make a prediction about you though. Do you happen to have a sister?"  
>"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" He answered wondering where she was getting at. "I actually have three of them."<br>"Really? I got one right?" She stared at him almost touching faces. "Yay, I got one right!"  
>The blunette was enthusiastic and grabbed the boy's hands jumping in joy. All of the jumping really almost brought out more of her other assets.<br>Jay couldn't resist anymore. He let go of her hand and ran to the bathroom that he saw was at the other side of the hotel room.  
>"Sorry." He explained "I have to go pee!"<br>Jay ran inside and shut the door shut. He then turned on the faucet slightly so they wouldn't hear that he really wasn't peeing.  
>"Go away. Go away. Go away." He kept telling himself quietly. If it was anyone else but Anna's mom he wouldn't mind showing such a display. And adding to the situation, he feared of his mom seeing it. Even though she had no idea they were already related.<br>Outside of the bathroom, May had just finished the sandwich and it was pretty big. She then walked up to Dawn to have a little chat before Jay left the bathroom.  
>"Now why did you have to go and do that?" May said with a very annoyed voice. "You got him all embarrassed now you slut."<br>"Hey." Dawn defended herself. "You're just jealous you didn't do it yourself. I'm pretty sure he would react the same way if you were wearing what I wore but I know that you wouldn't, or at least not with me around."  
>"Exactly Dawn." She replied. "I wouldn't."<br>After a few minutes, Jay finally got finished in the bathroom. He was relieved with not having to worry about any more embarrassing situations up until she spoke again.  
>"Why did it take you ten minutes to pee?" Dawn had asked him "And why didn't you flush until right before you left the bathroom?"<br>That last comment earned the blue-haired coordinator an elbow to the ribs.  
>"You don't have to answer that." May reassured the boy with a big smile on her face. "Your dinner is on the kitchen table and I have already fed your Umbreon while you were inside. Enjoy!"<br>"Thank you." He replied quickly rushing into the kitchen. He was starving and kind of tired. Just a few hours ago the boy was freezing cold and starving in the woods and now he was here in a warm hotel room about to stuff his face. Even at a past time, he was thankful that his mom had taken care of him.  
>After only about two minutes, the sandwich was completely devoured. The display he showed had reminded the two girls of his father which only gave them more of a reason that he was him. Finally done, he got up off his seat, washed his dish and gave May a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Thank you" He told her. "It was great like always. Good night see you tomorrow."  
>May blushed at the action. She had only cooked for him a few times in the past. Or so she thought. She was glad that he had appreciated the meal.<br>"Good night." She replied back to him  
>Jay ran to the side of the Hotel room away from the Pokémon and crawled into his sleeping bag. Only after going inside did he then realize what he did by kissing May on the cheek. He got embarrassed with how she had probably taken that kiss. It was a force of habit kissing his mother after a meal. His parents had got the whole family accustomed to that. But even with all that thinking he finally passed out, fast sleep.<br>"You know he looks so adorable sleeping like that." Dawn said, interrupting the silence that had fallen over the room. "You know what else is adorable? Blaziken and Sceptile."  
>"What are you talking about Dawn?" May asked. "That was random. Where did that come from?"<br>"Well I read a fic by Yin Yang Yo-Yo and he made them a couple. It parallels you and Ash surprisingly well."  
>Blaziken overheard this and was saddened with the thought. Sceptile was out there somewhere and she was deep in thought and wondering when they would see each other again.<br>"Also you need to read The Legacy of Guardians by fallen champion." She also mentioned. "I don't think I'm in it but hey, at least you're part of a legacy."  
>"Shut up Dawn" May said."I think that's enough mentioning of other stories for this chapter. You got enough screen time and managed to turn the author into a secondary Pearlshipper."<br>"And you say I'm crazy." Dawn told her.

* * *

><p>AN So Misty knows about Ash. Raichu was in contact with Ace the whole time? Why do you think Ace wanted team 3 with him and what are they for. Also, does anyone want flashbacks of Mewtwo and Mew? I know i put quite a bit of couples on this and other people. LEt me know how i can improve both the story and improve as a writer. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

appy retirement to Luciferix. He betaread half this chapter and thanks for everything you taught me! This will be the last chapter i post until i rewrite this story. I was discouraged and almost gave up on this fic and he talked me out of it. So i guess from now on no more betareader .Thanks for all that managed to read the whole thing to this point. I really appreciate it. I will be posting the third chapter of "Always a Day Too Late" either tonight or tomorrow. By reviews it seems to be my more popular fic so check it out if you havent already. Also i will be putting some humor on this which is the reason for my rating. IT was inspired by watching stupid people in everyday life lol Hope you enjoy.  
>Chapter 12 New Student<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Ace asked his team. Everyone nodded. "Okay Alakazam I'm sure Mewtwo told you where it is so obviously that's our target. Everybody hold on."<br>Ace put an arm on Alakazam and the two others stood on his shoulder. "Okay Alakazam, Teleport."  
>In what seemed like less than a second, they had arrived to their destination and the first thing that hit their senses was the potent smell of cinder and smoke. From the looks of it there was a fire that tore through the building only a few hours ago with no one in sight.<br>"Doesn't look like there's anyone here," Ace said in a disappointed tone. "I really wanted to use one of our formations on a big gang of grunts but oh well."  
>The young man had spoken too fast. As great as he was with sensing a poacher, others were much sneakier than he was. From his left side, two powerful jets of water sped up on him, ready to make impact.<br>As an instinctive action, Ace engulfed two blue lights of aura in both his arms ready to stop the jets of water. From what it felt like it was a Hydro Cannon fired from the guns of a Blastoise. He assumed this from his experience from his own Blastoise. Some of the training Mewtwo had given him had use after all.  
>Even with the gloves on, his hands were getting extremely cold and numb. Keeping his back straight and squatting down to make sure he wouldn't strain his back from the amazing force coming from the attack, Ace could only sit there and wait it out. Hydro Cannon never lasts longer than a minute. This was a great workout to think about it but he was going to hate it in the morning. Raichu, Gengar, and Alakazam were ready to attack the giant turtle Pokémon but Ace declined the offer.<br>"Don't worry about me. Watch for any other outside attacks."  
>Just as he said that, someone came out of the bushes with an aluminum bar ready to strike. As the figure went to hit his trainer, Raichu caught the attacker off guard and intercepted the attack with his tail. The other two Pokémon took their battle stances anticipating other attackers. Finally finished with his attack, the Blastoise from where the blasts came from stood from his place, charging up his energy after using such a high pressure move. He was unsure what to think, few Pokémon were able to take that attack and stay standing. For a human to do it was nearly unthinkable.<br>Without even so much as thinking twice, Ace ran up to the Kanto starter and with a glowing fist, uppercut him and used his other hand to release a beam of aura. The very gloves he wore was one he had acquired while traveling with his girlfriend. It was one he had obtained when meeting a Lucario. Having originally left them back where he found them, after Mewtwo started his aura training Ace knew that he would need to go back and get them. He was unusually talented in its use, but to be able to use it as he now needed the two foci were necessary.  
>At the other battle, Raichu fought off a brunette with Iron Tail and collided with her weapon time after time and again. Even with all the training Ace has given him, this girl was giving him a run for his money. This type if skill wasn't expected from such a pretty girl. As they were fighting, the man that took out her Blastoise started to approach her.<br>Knowing now the power of her opponent firsthand, she felt overpowered by the Electric-type and didn't want to ask anything unnecessary from her Pokémon if she could take care of it herself. Obviously she wasn't doing a very good job and her hidden Pokémon decided to make their presence.  
>"Leaf stop." The masked man finally spoke. "Raichu back down. She's one of us."<br>The electric type would never defy his trainer and did what he was told. The objection of this mission was still up in the air to him but he knew protecting his trainer's life was his main objective.  
>The young woman that was in front of him stood quietly. Ace had known her from back home and no one has heard from her in years. Professor Oak was the only one to keep in contact with her, having her whereabouts disclosed even from Gary. She was his age and they haven't seen each other since he started his journey.<br>Back in those days he actually enjoyed being around her a lot. She was his first crush and being even denser that he was in his gym battling days; their relationship never even went past more than a friendly hug. From the looks of things, she matured quite a bit.  
>Her body definitely started to burst out after about ten years of not seeing each other. She also let her brown hair go and stopped wearing her hat. Even if he knew May still wished for him to her boyfriend, and vice versa, he had to be honest with himself. Back then she was pretty, but now she was beautiful.<br>Leaf had taken a step back from where she was and judging by her body language was about to call out an order to her Pokémon. Before she could say a word Ace spoke. "Leaf hold on a second." After that she had stopped for a quick second and Ace began to lift his hair band off his eyes. Finally pulling his bandana off to reveal his lips and two z marks across his cheeks, his disguise was now completely off.  
>"It's me, Ash." He told her. "Remember, from Pallet Town?".<br>The brunette had looked at the boys face. It used to be one of a very sweet and caring personality and yet very dense. He still had the same brown eyes and messy raven black hair, only this time it was longer and tamed into a ponytail. His face also matured and no longer soft. It was matured and made him quite handsome. The twigs he had as arms had also filled up now and had a pretty muscular chest while his shoulders were round and solid. He was the same boy she remembered from Pallet, but it was definitely a big transformation.  
>It was him and there was no doubt about it, but the only thought on her mind was is he one of them?<br>Ash walked over to her wanting to talk. She just stood there thinking of what to do. A death like the one which occurred to her mentor can leave a bitter taste in a person's mouth and causes distrust. She has always been a tough girl but it looked that she was distraught from the current situation. Noticing this, the raven haired boy stood in front of her sympathetically before pulling her in a hug.  
>Hesitantly, she had accepted the hug and let his arms go under hers wrapping around her waist while she rested her head on his chest trying not to show him her tears.<br>She felt his sincerity while he rubbed her back for comfort and reassuring her that he would help in any way he can. Leaf hadn't seen Ash for years and had always been close to him. He was surprised at how easy it was to get her into stopping her anger and getting the girl into his arms. Ash has looked in the mirror every morning and not too conceited or anything, but he felt maybe the reason was for his looks. Even his mother earlier had commented on how much better looking he has gotten over the years.  
>They looked each other's eyes for one second. The Pokémon in Leaf's team were watching in awe as they saw the scene taking fold. Ash's Pokémon were probably 30 feet away from the spot where they held each other with Blastoise on the other side.<br>After they had held each other for quite some time, from the looks of things trust has been established.  
>Leaf for some odd reason had pinpointed certain parts of Ash while they held. She was always very good at reading people and their body languages and functions. He had seemed a little shakier the harder she held on.<br>This is what caused her to act. From what she heard from Mew, anyone was a potential Rocket no matter how close they are in your life. Her legs were in between his and at a quick second she squeezed one of his legs with her thighs causing the boy to lose his breath. He fell on the floor holding onto his crotch and quickly, Leaf snatched the belt of Pokéballs from his belt. She kneed him in the face but the attempt was intercepted by his hand. Slowly catching his breath Ash called out an action as loudly as he could.  
>"War Stance Three!" Three glowing white figures with very extreme speeds popped out of the Pokéballs in Ash's belt and spun circles rapidly around Leaf's Pokémon.<br>While this was happening, Raichu jumped in the air wrapping his tail like a yoyo around his waist only exposing the sharp edge ignite at the left side of his body.  
>Electricity flowed through his body and a yellow aura engulfed around him. And then he ran. With a speed that was unmatchable to a speeding train, Raichu continued to run circles where the other three had started.<br>Two of the Pokémon were now airborne. Right above the tornado that was taking fold around Leaf's Pokémon. Another one stood outside of it. The simian Pokémon waited a few seconds to make its next move.  
>After the tornado made by Raichu's immense speed looked strong and stable, Infernape blew a Fire Spin going at the same direction as Raichu. Thanks to all their training the two could've kept this up for hours.<br>Right above, two Pokémon stood watch for any aerial escape. One was a majestic bird that looked much like its pre evolution except a few minor differences. It was noticeably larger and the red and yellow head crest went almost way past its body.  
>The other was a dark blue pseudo-legendary with a red underbelly that went past its abdomen. It was a dual type dragon and was one of Ash's strongest.<br>Gengar and Alakazam stood on opposite sides of the tornado in case someone got away, which was very unlikely.  
>Leaf stood there obviously worried. She had no backup and was alone with Ash in front of her. That tornado seemed strong and she was trying to figure out how to get them out of there.<br>"Listen up Leaf." Ace had finally spoken. "I came all this way after a very long night, my mom attacked me, my ex-girlfriend was saved by some guy impersonating me, and I had an old friend indirectly confess to me that she loved me."  
>Ace took a deep breath. He has been holding it in for so long that it was nice to vent out. Leaf looked at him confused and thought nothing of it. From the sounds of it he sounded like a spoiled brat. Then he continued.<br>"To top it all off, before today I haven't seen another human in years." He continued."Besides my mom, you're the only person who knows I'm still alive. I came here to help you. After someone passes away it's a tough feeling. I only came here to help you."  
>"Don't worry about me." She told him honestly just wanting to be left alone. "If you really want to help you'll let my Pokémon go."<br>"No can do Leaf." Ace told her shaking his head meaning there was no compromise. "Mewtwo gave me strict orders to retrieve you and your Pokémon and bring you to the base."  
>Leaf looked at him in disbelief.<br>"I don't want anything to do with him if he couldn't save her from something like this."  
>"You don't have a choice now Leaf. There's no way they can escape if they tried."<br>"I'm sure they can if I tried," she thought.  
>"Alakazam have everyone hold on and use Tele-".<br>"Piid- jot!" The eagle like creature saw the plan and charged an orange beam from his mouth. It was aimed directly at the mustachoid Pokémon making a direct hit.  
>"Kazaam!" The Psychic was hit directly by the Hyper Beam preventing teleport from a retreat attempt.<br>"Damn it, stupid bird." Leaf thought. "How can I get past that wall?"  
>She took a good time and looked at it and observing how to break it.<br>"I know you're looking to break them free Leaf but this formation is unbreakable."He then continued. "I studied and read years worth of books to find formations so i can kill masses of Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon by the hundreds. I meant to use this team in case you were being attacked by hundreds of grunts so what makes you think this can't hold its own against thirty Pokemon. Even if they were trained aggressively for years."  
>THe brunette had a sense of discomfort. They were trapped. Her strongest Pokemon was out of the circle and Alakazam was knocked out with Ash's Garchomp and Pidgeot preventing and aerial escape. If they were to get out, she would have to use type advantage on Raichu and use full force.<br>"Golem Rollout!"  
>The Boulder Pokemon woth all its speed came rushing to Raichu with all its strength. It looked to be a direct hit but after collision he flew back with a much stronger force than it came with.<br>"Gooooooolem!" The Pokemon screeched in pain. A cut or crack had appeared on the Geodude evolution's shell and a few flames still remained on the cut.  
>"You should've never done that Leaf." The Raven Haired young man commented. "Raichu sharpens his tail daily. It has been known to cut boulders in half so before you make another move you may consider consulting with me before any more of your Pokemon get hurt. From the looks of things you don't have a Pokemon that can break through Raichu's tornado. DOnt even think about attacking from the outside either. Gengar and my Alakazam have a force field around Raichu preventing any attacks."<br>"Fucking Asshole"Leaf said under her breathe. "I have to think of another way."  
>Ash heard every word and let out a yawn after looking at his Pokedex. "I remember all the Pokemon you have from just a few minutes ago Leaf. I really don't have time for this. If i wanted i can order Raichu to close in more and show what that tail is truly capable of. Or maybe a Draco Meteor coming from up above. One that is shot up is pretty common but im pretty sure none of youre Pokemon have ever felt the impact of it coming from up top."<br>The Brunette was speechless. She had never felt so helpless in her life. Usually whenever she had felt this way she would just sleep it off but this was reality. Not some stupid drama situation she had to deal with. It was a matter of life or death for her Pokemon.  
>"Ok,I give up. Stop your attack."<br>She had never felt so defeated and humiliated in her life. Leaf felt like a complete failure. First she couldn't save her mentor Mew and now outsmarted fby that goofball Ash Ketchum. Yet she did have to admit that he did change a lot. And for the better.  
>"Sorry about threatening you Leaf." He apologized. "I haven't been able to get and missions done today and failing another one is the last on my mind. Mewtwo would be very disappointed and you know i wouldn't seriously injure your Pokemon."<br>""Well you did." She sighed. "Blastoise is still out cold."  
>"Blastoise is a Water-type. Hes used to being cold." Ash made the smartass remark.<br>"Fuck you Ash. That wasn't funny" Leaf angrily shot back with her arms crossed.

* * *

><p>After finally being able to convince Leaf to come along with them to Mewtwo's base, Ash and Raichu said their goodbyes and the yellow mouse said his thanks for having him part of the formation once again. It had regained a sense of pride in him once again. He hasn't realy felt very strong and useful in the last few days. Well, no offense to contests but they just didn't feel it was his forte.<br>When the mission ended, they were all transported into the base and Raichu got to say hi to some of his old friends. They could've been happiuer to see him but it was very late at night. They would've had to wake up anyways due to Leaf's Pokemon arriving. So after the hello's and introductions,Alakazam and Gengar were asked to send Raichu back to the hotel.  
>As they arrived, Gengar covered an invisible barrier around Raichu so neither were to be seen until the Yellow Mouse was placed at his original sleeping spot. It was a big hotel and there was no doors but a lot of open space. Raichu saw two new unfamiliar figures by one of the walls. One seemed to look very familiar and the other was an Umbreon which was no problem. As long as he didn't come near Glaceon everything would be okay.<br>"Thanks Raichu" Gengar whispered."It was nice to battle alongside you."  
>"No problem." Raichu replied."Ill see you at the tournament okay."<br>With that Gengar disappeared. After just a few minutes Raichu began to feel his eyes getting heavy until he felt something scratch his chin.  
>"Did you have fun today Raichu?" A Blunette told him very up close and in his personal space.<br>"Rai?" The Pokemon was surprised she was still awake but what really caught his eye was what she was wearing. Or at least what she wasn't Knowingly that if he was a human, he would get slapped at staring he continued to look because he was a Pokemon. Dawn would never get mad at his curiosity. He wasn't aa pervert like Brock. He was just curious about humans or so he had her believe. THe yellow mouse had to admit though that he didn't know Dawn had it in her. His trainer really had a good taste in picking out beautiful women for friends.  
>"Im assuming you did." The cheerful blunette replied."Enjoy that tail while you can. You'll be back to a Pikachu in a few weeks."<br>"What the hell is she talking about?" Raichu Thought.  
>"Confused are we?" Dawn said teasingly rubbing on his chin and smart enough to notice Raichu was enjoying the sight in front of him. "Well, the author's rewriting the story because he feels it could have been writing better. So its back to Chapter one for us my friend but he won't be doiung that until all the chapters are rewritter and he will update alot faster. I don't expect you to understand any of that thoug buddy."<br>"You're Right i don't." Raichu told himself.  
>"Well, ill let you get some rest Raichu. You've had a long day." She told him. "Im still trying to remember who "Anthoneey" is and where i read his story from before."<br>Dawn skimmed through the profile and stopped."Oh he used to be Mix0r. Now i remember him."  
>Raichu sweatdropped and went to sleep.<br>Unknown to them, a certain ice-type eeveelution listened to the whole conversation and saw her mates perviness.  
>"Whatever brutal battle you went through tonight won't compare to the beating i give you tomorrow." Glaceon thought<p>

* * *

><p>Leaf sat on the very end of Ash's bed. The reason for this is Ash didn't want to take the time to get her room all prepared and the sheets put on the bed. So he suggested Leaf sleep on his room since he wont be using it that night. He had some training to do. When Leaf asked if it was too much to train his Pokemon this late he responded ,<br>"Im not training them. This is for me. Strong Pokemon won't respect a trainer that doesn't lead by example."  
>"He really is dedicated to his training." Leaf Thought. "Ash has made a 180 turn over the years. Hes very disciplined and serious at what he does . Not to mention he is really cute." She blushed<br>THe Pallet native knew there was no chance in between them though. Aside from the desk filled with paper, pens and notes, all that was in that room was the bed and some pictures. A few people appeared more often than others like his mom and Professor Oak. Another familiar face was Gary and the Pewter Gym leader Brock.  
>Gary was one of her old rivals and Brock she reemembered battling. He was a pervert and throughout the match, he was constantly flirting with her despite the age difference. It was her first gym battle and she barely managed winning. She felt it was because of the type disadvantage of his Onix to her Squirtle but after the match, the los didn't face him one bit. He decided to ask her out to dinner with her obviously declining.<br>The brunette looked further at the pictures and noticed that most of them had Ash being clinged on to some girl. Leaf assumed this was the reason Brock hung around Ash in the first place.  
>One girl in particular did stand out more in the pictures. She had the most with him and even had one of them embracing each other in the picture. One other one had them holding two halves of a ribbon.<br>There was actually a ribbon in the table that looked just like it so she lifted herself up and decided to walk on to the table. When she looked, it was there. The half ribbon that was in the picture with the brunette.  
>The girl looked very familiar. She looked much like the Petalburg City Gym Leader's Daughter. If he has such a high standard, Ash must have gotten really good with the women. Especially with his denseness.<br>"I have thought that myself in more that one occasion also." A purple figure walked in the room. "Can we talk?"  
>Leaf turned her shoulder. If he was paying attention to her she would still be here. Mew told her all about him and his proud nature. To her he was just selfish wanting to make a clone of himself so he can achieve what he wanted. Completely heartless. She refused to talk to him.<br>"Do you really think that badly of me?" Mewtwo told the girl. "If she allowed me to know i definately would have saved her. Especially since she's the mother of my children."  
>"Whats that?" She thought." I thought Mew told me everything" (I almost felt like ending it here)<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours after, Ash was in the Simulation room training. One can say it was a form of therapy. He had a lot on his mind. Which was mainly about girls. For one, his mother. She had known all along about him still being alive and he was saddened at what he had put her through. Also about one of his best friends,Misty. She had confesed her love to him indirectly.<br>That wouldn't work since he already had a girlfriend and that was one more thing that had fled his mind. From what he heard a guy that looked much like him had saved her from some Rocket elites. He almost feels like just going up to her after years and saying hey im here and thats not me but thats obviously very stupid and he had to think of a way to get to her.  
>Now the last thing that had occupied his mind was Leaf. It had been years since they had seen eash other. They aren't really on good terms at the moment but something had to work out since they were staying under the same roof. And he also had to watch his hormones. She was a veryh pretty girl and trying anything would just make things very awkward since they would be living together.<br>He told her she could sleep in his bed and to be honest this whole time he has had thoughts of sleeping in there with her. Well, he is a young man and he would say he is pretty attractive and hasn't had any yet. Its kind of sad because he felt would have almost did it with May just a bit after their one month.  
>Now his fantasies were towards Leaf. She had a well rounded butt, some nice set of breasts and a whole load of energy.<br>"Dammit I have a girlfriend. I can't think of Leaf like that!" Ash thought. "Well at least i used to. And what is this guy looking at?"  
>He was fighting multiple simulated grunts at the moment and most of the time they were looking down and smirking. It was probably why these grunts were so easy to take out. They had been laughing at him this whole time and he was too distracted to notice. They seemed to notice that a part of Ash's right leg was happy at the moment and it made Ash feel like a joke to them.<br>When Ash finally noticed he became embarassed and rather angry at this. He let out his Aura and took out every grunt in sight whether or not they were already on the floor. It looked as though Ash learned "Thrash".  
>"Bastard grunts" He thought.<br>After that, he didn't feel like being in the simulation room anymore and he planned on statying there all night too. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep but he had given up his room to Leaf already so he decided to walk into the kitchen.  
>He expected no one to be there but to his surprise he saw Leaf drinking a cup of hot cocoa sitting down on a chair with a blanket over her.<br>Ash still had a boner and it was obvious to her that he was trying to hide it by going to a darker part of the kitchen where the lights were closed. It was a basic kitchen with a fridge and a table in the middle close to the sink and an the right side of the fridge was where the door was and the light wasn't hitting that side which is where Ash was standing.  
>"Don't worry Ash, IT happens." Leaf told him. "Were all grown adults here but i do say that it is a lot easier for us girls to hide where were excited." She giggled"So did you want something to eat? I can fix something up for you."<br>"No its okay Leaf im just a bit tired and wanted to put in a couple hours of sleep by putting my head down on the kitchen table." Ash explained "I didn't think anyone would be here."  
>"Well you know there is a bed in your room." She told him back. "It is your room and well you can sleep there. This isn't very comfortable to sleep in expecially since we only have a few hours of sleep before we head out."<br>"Well, you're alreadyt sleeping there and its indecent of me to sleep there since i already have a girlfriend."  
>"Like i said before." Leaf Replied. "We are all adults here and were only sleeping together and you don't even have to get the bed. You can have the floor if you want."<br>"To think about it, thats okay maybe i will share the bed."  
>"Well okay then thats settled. Lets go to the room." Leaf spoke and walked out of the kitchen with Ash right behind her.<br>"Calm down Ash." He thought to himself. "May would be mad if you did anything with Leaf. It's not like she would do anything with another guy."  
>Then he stopped to think. For all he know she already has. Well there was Drew there and she seemed pretty close to the guy with the Meowth that wore boots. Now theres this new guy that impersonated him. For all he knew they were sleeping together right now.<br>"Fuck it." He thought. "I waited long enough"  
>Then he decided to enter the room.<br>Mewtwo was in the other room hearing the thoughts of the two young adults. He hoped Ash knew what he was doing. The Psychic was in his office at the time and exited to go walk into his own room. As he walked past their room all he head was..  
>"Don't worry Ash. I can keep a secret if you can."<br>And with that Mewtwo went into his room ro catch up on some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a young Raven haired boy had just awoken from his slumber. The events of last night has really left him tired. He took out his Pokegear and it said 11:00. Usually his mom would have woken him up by now. He was just happy that the younger version of his mom let him sleep in. His mom wasvery nice but could be very strict at times and expected highlyof him. It was a relief on his part that at this time he didn't have a nagging parent telling him what he should or should not do.<br>Jake had lifted himself up to go brush his teeth. After a few minutes, he had gotten to a table with some food wrapped in cling wrap and a not attached to it  
>Hey Jay,<br>Me and Dawn already went out to meet up with the rest of our friends. Breakfast is on the table. I made you eggs and toast with bacon and some Pokeblocks,Poffins and Pokefood for Umbreon. Here is the number to my cellphone if you need me xxx-xxx-xxxx. This is Dawn's number also if you need her. xxx-xxx-xxxx. The key is attached to this note. Me and Dawn have our own copies. Just lock the door when you're done. And don't forget to clean up after yourself.  
>Love,<br>May  
>Figures. Even at this she still didnt think he could pick up after himself. So he ate quickly, took a shower and got cleaned out. Then was ready to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake didn't call either of them. His Pokegear wasn't working at this time so it couldn't be used. So he had to look for them himself. As he was walking he heard a crowd cheering.<br>"Ritchie!Ritchie!Ritchie!"  
>He decided to go check it out. It was a pokemon battle. He remembered the guy with the Raichu. It was Ritchie. He had beaten him before. The other guy was unknown to him and it didn't matter. He just lost anyways.<br>"Arcanine is out. Ritchie and Sparky are the winners!"  
>"Is there anyone that can beat out champ out there? I don't think so?"<br>"I can."  
>The crowd froze at that comment made. Jake had moved himself out of the crowdd towards Ritchie.<br>"I can beat you Ritchie." Jake spoke confidently since he has beaten him in the future. "Unless of course you're scared."  
>"Ash" THe champion spoke shocked.<br>"No my name is Jay and i challenge you to a battle."

* * *

><p>A brunette and Blunette walked around searching.<br>"Where could he be?" The brunette spoke  
>"I have no idea." THe other one said" This would have been a lot easier if we all left together."<br>Unknown to them, a young man with green hair was listening in to their conversation ready to approach the two women.

* * *

><p>The two men were even in strength. It was a surprise to them. They were both pretty badly injured and the fight started by a small misunderstanding. A bad start to meet and they already despised one another. As they knew fighting each other would get them nowhere, they decided to fight the only other way they knew how. In a Pokemon Battle.<br>Both had their right shoulders back with a pokeball in each hand ready to throw.  
>"Tyrani-<br>"Garch-  
>"Stop!" The brunette got in between.<br>Whatever she was going to do, whats done is done. They were bitter towards each other and usually when this happens its because people see things at a different perspective. This time was different. They were so alike that they couldn't stand each others presence.  
>The young girl was witnessing a rivalry right in front of her.<br>Not just any rivalry, but the biggest one they have ever been a part of in their life.  
>CH 13 preview. Father Son Rivalry<p>

* * *

><p>Last chapter before rewriting. Thank you giys for reading. After all these chapters i felt i could have done better and by now i felt i should have more reviews. I should have written better but oh well this is my last chapter for the next month or two. Put me on Author Alerts i have other stories and i may even update this earlyif i rewrite this faster than expected. Thanks again and Happy New Year.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry For the wait. Just wanted to let everyone know that there is a oneshot contest going on at the Bulbagarden forums. The theme is Wishes until the end of this month and next month will be a new topic decided on by the winner of the wishes themed contest. **

**For any more information please contact either me or The Shiny Gengar. I encourage everyone whether new or old. Advanceshipper or not to participate. Its going to be a great experience since these do not happen often and if enough people participate we can have more in the future and decide on some better prizes.**

**Don't worry if you feel you are not good enough in any way. I will agree to betaread for you or you can look around and find one yourself. It will also be a great way to have your fellow contestants to look over your work and critique what you can get better at. No one will mention any flaws in your fic to hurt you but to make you a better writer. **

**I also apologize for the lack of updates on my Four main fics. "Always a Day Too Late" has now been started and A little of "Fanfiction Love Story". Along with my Contest entry.**

**"Reset" and "Return With Avengeance" have been merged into one fic "Hunger For More" so my intended plot for the two will now be in that story(If that made sense). **

**Once again im still here and apologize if i either havent kept up with my story updates,reviewed your stories, returned your pms etc. And if youre not completely mad at me and still want me to read and review your fics, just send me a pm. **

**My main priority for this fandom right now is to encourage more people to pursue writing thru this contest. It also brings some kind of unity between us. **

**So if you have any concerns or questions about my Authors Notes please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
